Superstar
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: When Massie's life was ruined by two girls she assumed were her best friends she fled to Hollywood to become a famous singer and actress like she knew she always could be.What happens when she returns?
1. Introduction

Super Star

**She was the ultimate Alpha**

"_Move, move-don't like you-don't __**know **__you-you're invited to my party, but you're not-A-lister, B-lister, not even on the list, LBR,"_

**With the perfect boyfriend**

"_They are the __**cutest **__couple,"_

**And the four best friends**

"_Don't even bother with her-she's such a nobody,"_

"_It's so stupid-she thinks people actually like her,"_

"_Is she really wearing that?"  
"I'm going blind from that outfit,"_

**And then her life came crashing down**

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Don't you get it?"_

"_Get what?"  
"You're OUT."_

**She lost her boyfriend...to her best friend**

"_But-you said you loved me,"_

"_I lied,"_

"_Look me in the eyes and tell me you lied,"_

"_Maybe he just changed his mind...upgraded,"_

**And her so-called best friends began to turn on her**

"_Nobody likes you, when will you realize that?"_

"_He likes me now-deal with it LBR,"_

**So she fled to Hollywood, leaving the only two friends she had left**

"_You can totally take over this school-you were the reason I was the Alpha,"_

"_But you're our best friend,"_

"_We'll miss you,"_

**And suddenly she became the next big thing**

"_Give it up for the number one singer of the year-"_

**But now she's going back to spend her sophomore year at her old school**

"_Is that-"_

"_It can't be,"_

"_But she looks just like her,"_

"_But she's in Hollywood,"_

**And begins taking the world by storm**

"_Wanna go out with me?"  
"Do you even remember me?"_

"_We've met before?"_

"_We used to date,"_

"_We did?"_

**She turned the entire school upside down**

"_But she turned down the captain of the soccer team,"_

"_Did you really just do that?"  
"If you mean dump milk on your head than yes,"_

"_I cannot believe you,"  
"What? Am I dead now? I taught you everything you know, remember?"_

**Welcome to the life of an eternal Superstar...**

**Starring, Massie Block**

"_I don't get why you hate me so much,"_

**Alicia Rivera**

"_You'll never be another Massie,"_

**Kristen Gregory**

"_I miss when Massie was the alpha,"_

**Dylan Marvil**

"_Something's wrong here,"_

**Claire Lyons**

"_This is my school now,"_

**Derrick Harrington**

"_Massie you've got to listen to me,"_

**Cam Fisher**

"_Hear me out-remember; they broke my heart too,"_

**Josh Hotz**

"_They all live for the drama-but now that Massie's back it's real,"_

**Kemp Hurley**

"_Can't we all just get along so I don't have to pick sides?_

**Chris Plovert**

"_Can you all make-up because I need Kris's help or I'm gonna fail,"_

**And Harris Fisher**

"_Who in their right mind cheats on Massie Block?"_

Preview

"Massie, do you really have to leave?" Kristen Gregory asked as she hugged her best friend.

"There's nothing here for me. She's ruining my life and I'm not letting her win," Massie Block smiled her infamous know-it-all half-smirk.

"But she's going to win if you leave. It's like you're running away," Alicia Rivera tilted her head to the side sounding confused.

"No, because I'll become famous and everybody in the world will know what she did to me. And don't worry girls-I promise I'll be back," Massie hugged each of her friends one last time and climbed into her Range Rover limo where all her stuff was loaded and began her trip to the airport.

Dylan Marvil stared at Claire Lyons, the only friend she had left and sighed. She'd given up everything for this girl because Claire had sworn they would be more popular than Massie and her clique ever had been.

But all Dylan had gotten from this was no friends and a front row ticked to Claire and Derrick Harrington's make out sessions.

And now she had no chance of getting her friends back because Massie had moved to Hollywood.

"Derrick isn't it totally awesome that we're dating now? And like the IT couple of the school?" Claire asked in high pitched totally annoying voice.

"If Massie were still here she and whoever she chose to date next would be the IT couple," Derrick muttered.

"What?" Claire asked.

Dylan rolled her eyes. She knew Derrick still liked Massie. He'd just thought that Claire was right when she'd said Massie was OUT. And Derrick was a boy all about the image. About being popular.

So he'd fallen into the trap.

_Taking everything giving nothing back/ stuck between her legs/ When she sets her trap/ What can you do with a girl like that?_


	2. Chapter 1:Better Than Revenge

**Super Star**

**{A/N-The famous people in this story besides Massie are Mikayla (Selena Gomez) Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) Sonny Monroe (Demi Lovato) Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) Connect 3 (The Jonas Brothers) Chad Dylan Cooper (Sterling Knight) The cast of So Random and Mike Stanley (Mitchell Musso) Anyone else I'll come straight out for. Massie's songs will be the ones by Taylor Swift and maybe some Brie Larson, Clique Girlz, and Skye Sweetnam. Enjoy! **

Massie Block, the sixteen year old super star who was not only an amazing actress who had starred in six movies alone that year and had a hit TV show but was also a singer with three albums out, a Christmas one, was featured on countless soundtracks and NOW CDs as well as having a Demo cd and platinum editions to her second CD. And now she was returning to Westchester for the first time since she'd left in the middle of 8th grade. She would be a sophomore now.

But today she was at her last big Hollywood party. She walked in with her two best friends, Mikayla and Tori Vega by her side and her biggest smile on her face.

"We are _so _going to miss you," Mikayla whimpered, the red streak in her wavy hair the color of the sky at midnight fell into her face while the rest was in a low ponytail. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes to fight back tears-the girls wanted to appear happy before their big split.

"How will we manage?" Tori whined flipping her pin straight dark chocolate colored hair over her shoulder and away from her wide brown eyes.

Both girls had olive complexions due to their Spanish ethnic backgrounds and wore bright colors to show the natural tans off. Today Mikayla was in a bright green halter with a pair of dark denim short shorts with her favorite shoes-converse. Todays were bright green high tops. Tori wore an orange cap sleeve shirt with a swoop neck and a chocolate brown mini skirt with matching ankle boots.

But Massie looked the best. Her caramel colored hair was naturally highlighted with golden blonde from the sun. Her skin was naturally tanned to a perfect golden color and her amber eyes were bright without any make-up. She was wearing a pair of grey-denim short shorts with a purple square neck dressy tank top and purple converse-she'd come to love them.

"Hide me," Mikayla widened her eyes and Massie turned around and gasped. Walking towards them were Connect Three.

Mikayla had used to date Nate Grey, the curly haired youngest one. Shane was staring at Tori as was Jason.

"Or we could do this," Massie laughed and the girls turned around and walked in the other direction.

Unfortunately this made them come face to face with Massie's least favorite people.

"Look, its little Miss Big City," Hannah said. Most of the Hollywood girls were from mid-western states but Massie was from New York so Hannah loved making her seem unfit.

"At least my name isn't as fake as my hair," Massie shrugged easily.

"Was that an insult?" Sonny crinkled her thin brown eye brows towards her black-brown eyes while her wispy dyed-blonde bangs fell into them with the blonde waves tumbling to her shoulders.

Hannah had her blonde hair cut to her chin and super curly and her blue-green eyes were glared and cold.

Both girls wore black mini skirts with gold halters and matching boots.

"Tacky," Mikayla coughed.

"Mean," Tori punched her playfully and the three girls burst out laughing just as the paparazzi snapped a picture.

**Back in Westchester...**

Claire Lyons flipped her thin white-blonde waves over her pale shoulder and narrowed her cold blue-grey eyes at the cover of her magazine.

"Seriously, I'm getting so sick of the all-about-Massie magazines," She shook her head and fixed her pink vest that was layered over a white halter and paired with super skinny dark was jeans and pink Keds-converse made her feet looks big.

"But it's not _about _Massie, she's just on the cover," Dylan Marvil, her best and only friend stated innocently as she braided her super thick, extra curly red hair and widened her emerald eyes.

The girls had always been best friends with Massie-well, Dylan since fourth grade when they met and Claire since 7th when she moved to Westchester-along with Alicia Rivera, a Spanish beauty, and Kristen Gregory, a tom-boy with a passion for fashion. But Claire had decided Massie had been IN for too long when 8th grade rolled around and had stolen Massie's boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. Dylan had followed because she'd assumed Alicia and Kristen-who loved being popular-would as well.

But nobody did. Massie had felt like everyone was turning on her though, so she'd left.

And now she was famous and rich and everyone knew her name.

And Claire and Dylan were just the popular girls in Westchester who could easily be overthrown if anyone wanted to.

**On Massie's Private Jet...**

Massie Block pet her pug Bean's head and smiled. She was going back to Westchester to take back her rightful place as alpha. Claire thought she could do whatever she wanted but Massie always had the upper hand and got the last word. Revenge was her thing.

_She should keep in mind/ she should keep in mind/ there is nothing I do better than revenge_


	3. Chapter 2:Back Around

**Super star**

**Chapter 2:**** Back Around**

Alicia Rivera grabbed one of her raven pigtails and tugged hard before twirling it around her olive finger. She had a deep olive colored skin tone thanks to her mother being 100% Spanish and her father being 100% German and her good luck as to having none of those looks. She widened her chocolate brown eyes as her ex-best friend's face filled the screen on the TV.

Kristen Gregory, her best friend, started braiding her dirty blonde hair while she watched with her blue-green eyes scanning back and forth anxiously. Her pale skin reflected the light shining from the red lights in Alicia's basement and her face full of freckles.

"You know...I think not being popular was the best thing that ever happened to us," Kristen said softly.

"Point," Alicia said in true Alicia fashion. The girls had stopped talking in the exaggerated New Yorker accents a long time ago but Alicia still said Point all the time.

"We can finally relax and wear what we want to without being rated-but I still miss Massie," Kristen looked down.

"Me too, and I know she did all that to us for a reason, because she knew we were capable of it. And when we were alone it was always fun, not worrying what people said or caring," Alicia sighed.

The girls were right though, for the first time they were able to dress like their age.

Right now Alicia wore a pair of black short cheerleading shorts-she was one the school's JV cheerleading team-with a red tee shirt knotted at the bottom on the left to reveal a small sliver of her stomach with red flip flops dangling from her toes.

Kristen was in black baggy basketball shorts folded at the waist with a light blue tank top and white Puma sneakers with blue stripes on them.

"I just wish she'd come back," Alicia sighed.

"We all do," The girls jumped and turned around to see Kemp Hurley, Josh Hotz, and Cam Fisher behind them.

Kemp Hurley was no longer the annoyingly pig-like player he always had been. Now he was the guy every girl wanted to date because he was not only a complete romantic but sweet. His good looks only helped him. He had thick dark brown hair that girls argued over whether it was black or not-it was brown, Alicia would promise you that-with the darkest eyes that on most people would be cold but, much like Taylor Lautner's, they were bright and proved him to always be happy. He was tall-almost 6 feet-and very muscular and the star sweeper on the JV soccer team at Briarwood Octavian County Day School-or BOCD as it was called among students and parents. Right now he was showing off his muscles by wearing a black muscle tee and dark wash baggy jean shorts.

Josh Hotz was Alicia's ex-boyfriend but the two were still good friends even though they both still liked each other. Nobody understood why they'd even broken up. Josh had the same olive complexion as Alicia even though he was Greek and Italian and not Spanish at all. He had milk chocolate brown eyes with dirty blonde hair styled like Cody Linley's hair. He was slightly short-only five foot eight inches-but very muscular and the star left wing on the JV soccer team, which meant he could be a pro if he wanted or on the varsity team at any normal high school since BOCD was famous for soccer and cute boys and beautiful girls. Just like Alicia used to be in elementary and middle school, he was Ralph Lauren crazed and wore tan cargo shorts with a chocolate brown polo shirt.

Cam Fisher was still the same romantic guy he always had been but he hadn't had anyone to share it with since 8th grade when his long-term girlfriend Claire Lyons had cheated on him with his best friend Derrick Harrington. He was pale and looked dead with his long shaggy black hair that was soft and thick and extremely straight-girls with curly hair envied that hair. He was exactly six feet tall and just as muscular as his friends and a star defense player. There was one thing that made him different than any boy at BOCD. His eyes were incredible. One was a bright shocking emerald and the other was a pale icy blue. Those eyes were brought out by a white, blue, and green graphic tee shirt and faded denim baggy shorts.

"Especially Cammie," Kemp plopped down on Alicia's bean bag chair and stared at the TV. "Then again, I can't exactly blame him. She always was amazing," he shrugged. Kristen sighed softly. She's liked Kemp since right before Massie had left almost three years ago.

"She was nice...and funny...and pretty," Josh agreed and sat down next to Alicia with a smile.

"She was more than that. She was perfect. I can't believe I really gave up on her and dated Claire," Cam shook his head.

"What do you mean, _gave up on her,"_ Alicia asked slowly.

"I liked her in 7th grade before I started going out with Claire. Everyone said she was so into Derrick," Cam shrugged.

"Moron," Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Massie liked _you!_" Alicia said.

"You mean-if Cam hadn't given up on her and had made a move Massie might still be here now?" Kemp asked. It had hurt him the most when Massie left since the two were like brother and sister. Nobody knew why except Alicia and Kristen who knew that the two had grown up as neighbors.

"Alicia's the one who brought them together with the whole 'I'm making a new clique and I need Kristen and Dylan in it and Massie can't come with me in my limo so she can call Harris for a ride,'" Kristen giggled.

"How was I supposed to know Harris would give her a ride and bring Cam and Derrick?" Alicia glared.

"She was just kidding-shut up!" Kemp grabbed the remote from Alicia and turned up the volume.

"Well, tomorrow I'm leaving for Westchester and I'll be spending my sophomore year at BOCD, where I used to go to school. I want to take a break and catch up with old friends," Massie smiled.

"When was this?" Cam asked.

"Yesterday, Alicia taped-MASSIE'S BACK? OHMIGOD! WE HAVE TO GO," Kristen jumped up and ran towards the stairs. It took everyone one minute but they were all behind her. Except Alicia who was walking slowly behind her.

"Dean, take us to the Block Estate," Alicia instructed. Massie's parents had never left with her to Hollywood-she'd brought only Isaac, her driver.

"We're gonna see Massie," Cam grinned.

"And what Dylan and Claire have been giving," Kristen leaned back happily.

"Will be coming back around," Alicia smirked.

_It's coming back around/I told you this town was just too small/ and I'm too tall/to take this-again/It's gonna come back around_


	4. Chapter 3:Haunted

**Superstar **

**Chapter 3: Haunted **

Massie Block climbed out of the Range Rover and was instantly attacked by two girls. One, a raven haired beauty with a smile on her tanned face and the other a sporty blonde with pale skin. Massie hadn't seen the girls in years but she instantly knew who they were.

And she'd never been happy to see anyone in her entire life.

"KRISTEN, ALICIA," She screamed and hugged them back.

"Massie, we've missed you so much! We never miss Tell Me," Kristen said, speaking of Massie's hit TV show on ABC Family. "And we've seen all of your movies-we're such fans-kidding, Mass. We only go for you-although your music is good," Kristen babbled on until Massie punched her arm playfully like they used to.

"Missed you too," Massie giggled.

"I heart your hair," Alicia tugged at a strand of Massie's light hair.

"I heart that you still say heart," Massie placed her hand over her heart.

"No love for us?" Massie turned on her heel and screamed.

"KEMP," She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Missed you too Massie," He smiled at her.

"MASSIE," Josh grabbed her and hugged her next.

"Hi Josh, I missed you," She giggled and moved onto Cam.

"Cam..."She said softly and then hugged him. No words could describe their bond. The same bond that was strengthened by two cheating Exes.

"They're still together and rubbing it in," He whispered.

"There is nothing I do better than revenge," Massie said under her breathe.

"Listen, I've got to unpack," She pushed away from Cam. "But I'll see you at school tomorrow, promise," Massie smiled and helped Isaac carry her luggage into the house.

That night, Massie had a terrible nightmare. Only, it wasn't a nightmare because it really happened. It was more of a flashback.

_Massie walked into the Harrington estate with a smile on her face._

"_Hey Mini," She smiled at Derrick's house keeper._

"_Derrick's downstairs Massie," She smiled._

"_Thanks," She said and ran down into the basement where Derrick hung out most of the time. When she walked in she bit her lip to hold in a scream._

_Derrick, her boyfriend since the year before, was sitting on the couch making out with Massie's so-called best friend Claire._

"_Hi Derrick," She said coldly. When he pulled back he closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. _This isn't a dream Derrick _Massie thought to herself bitterly._

"_Massie, hey," Claire said cheerfully._

"_You have a thing for breaking hearts," Massie said with no emotion. "First Cam and Alicia's and now mine and Cam's," Massie shrugged and turned back to Derrick. "You said you loved me," she crossed her arms._

"_I lied," He shrugged, not looking at her._

"_Look me in the eyes and tell me you lied," Massie ordered._

"_Maybe he just changed his mind...upgraded," Claire stood up and dusted off her outfit. She was wearing a purple silk tube top mini pencil dress and sky high silver sparkly heels._

"_Um, Claire, am I a used band aid?" She asked._

"_Ew no," Claire made a face._

"_Than why are you ripping me off," Massie placed her hands on her hips. Claire's whole outfit was hers and she had down her hair in a low side ponytail-Massie's favorite style._

"_Huh?" Claire asked._

"_Since you're so stupid-are you a broken Apple keyboard?" Massie tried again._

"_Um, no," Claire said._

"_Then why are you apple c-ing me?" She asked bitterly._

"_Oh, you must mean the outfit," Claire looked down._

"_No, I mean the boy, the outfit, the hair and the attitude," Massie said. "Derrick since you wanted me as a blonde, enjoy your Claire Lyons," Massie twirled on her heel and walked off. "Oh," She called over her shoulder. "I'll be sure to tell Cam what's going on since you're mouth is too busy." She took another step and turned again. "And Derrick, in case it wasn't clear-we're over. Yes, __**I'm **__dumping __**you,**__" She rolled her eyes and waltzed up the stairs and out of the house. She grabbed her phone as she made her way home and dialed in Cam's number._

"_Hey, Massie, what's wrong?" She heard him ask._

"_Derrick cheated on me," She told her best guy friend._

"_What-he __**cheated**__ on you? With who-he was so crazy about you," Cam sounded confused. "Where are you?" He asked._

"_Outside his house...can you and Harris come get me?" She whimpered._

"_We'll be right there," He said and she heard the click. Five minutes later Harris's mustang pulled up with the top down. Massie hopped into the back, not bothering to open the door, glad she'd word black denim short shorts with a white tank top under a black vest with black flats._

"_What sort of moron cheats on Massie Block," Harris asked as he started the car._

"_With who, that's all I wanna know," Cam asked._

"_Cam I'm so sorry," Massie hugged him._

"_Wait-what-why-he cheated on you with Claire?" Cam froze._

"_I'm sorry Cam," she whimpered._

"_He seriously wanted Claire Lyons over you? Is he okay up here?" Harris tapped on his head._

_Massie giggled. "I agree," she whispered._

"_Harris, stop the car-I'm going to kill him. He hurt Massie and Claire cheated on me with him-my best friend," Cam snapped._

"_Cam, don't do anything for-"_

"_Massie I'm going to kill him," He said as Harris stopped the car and he climbed out. "Drop Massie off at home and then come get me." He said and started for the house. _

"_You know Cam cares about you, right?" Harris asked._

"_I know," Massie smiled to herself._

_**I thought I had you figured out/ can't breathe whenever you're gone/ can't turn back, now I'm haunted**_


	5. Chapter 4:Dear John

**Super Star**

Chapter 4: Dear John

Massie Block fixed her long, low side pony tail and fixed her black denim best that she had layered over a pale purple tube top with a pair of black short denim shorts and purple high top Converse. Then she made her way towards the Range Rover, her oversized Coach bag on her shoulder full of books.

"Picking anyone up today Massie," Isaac asked with a smile.

"Nope-just meeting them all later," She said smiling.

"Alright," He nodded and began the ten minute ride toward the school.

When they arrived she gave him a quick smile and then stepped out gracefully and started walking towards her old Oak tree and sat down.

"How'd I know I'd find you here," She looked up and smiled at Cam.

"Because I'm predictable," she smiled.

"Oh really, how do you know I'm not just physic?" Cam asked as he sat down besides her.

"'Cause that makes you sound cooler than me," She rolled her eyes.

"Cam, Massie, hey," they smiled as Kemp sat down in front of them.

"You're blocking my sun," Massie said.

"Well now we'll give you an eclipse," Josh sat down besides Kemp.

"You don't get how important sun must be to this California girl," Alicia laughed as she sat down with the group.

"She's still the same old Massie she's always been," Kristen assured with a smile.

"Is that who I think it is?" Massie's amber eyes widened as she watched two girls walk across the courtyard with their heads held high.

"Claire and Dylan-yes," Alicia nodded.

"Followed by Derrick and Plovert," Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Let's go have some fun," Massie smirked as she stood up and walked over to them slowly and with purpose.

"Hey," Massie smiled as she stood in front of the blonde haired girl who was sitting on top of one of the wide railing edges.

_She looks like a little kid playing dress-up,_ Massie thought as she looked at Claire who was wearing a golden colored suede mini skirt with a deep pink square neck tank top with matching ankle boots in suede. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her face was full of emo-like make-up.

Dylan was on the edge of the railing across from her with her feet dangling, ankles crossed. Like always, she looked perfect in a lime green bell-sleeve mini dress with grey knee length leggings under it and green open toe pumps. Her red curls were in a loose braid and her face had the bare minimum of make-up.

"No," Massie heard Claire whisper as she removed her oversized gold Drior sunglasses from her face.

"Massie," Dylan gasped with wide eyes.

"Miss me," Massie smiled easily as if she didn't notice the shock and anger towards her.

"Block," She heard Derrick whisper longingly as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde waves that still fell into his milk chocolate brown eyes like a yellow lab's would.

"Massie," Chris Plovert's blue eyes widened as he flipped his honey blonde hair away from his face.

"Hi guys-just wanted to say I'm back..." She turned and started to walk away but then called over her shoulder. "And Derrick-just so you know...I never used your names in my songs so I hope you know they were for you...every single song about my heart breaks was about you, you filthy lying cheater. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?" She asked before stalking off back to her real friends and her oak tree.

_Dear John/I see it all now that you're gone/don't you think I was too young to be messed with/the girl in the dress/cried the whole way home/I should've known_


	6. Chapter 5:Should've Said No

**Super Star**

**Chapter 5: Should've said No**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique-Lisi Harrison does. I do now own any of the songs-Taylor Swift and various other artists do. And I do not own the self-titled album mentioned-it's originally called Taylor Swift and obviously she and her record label owned it. And obviously, if I owned any of this stuff I would not be writing a fan-fic about it all.**

Derrick Harrington stared after his first love and sighed. He'd heard she had broken up with her 'amazing' boyfriend Drew Parker but she'd heard the song she'd written for him...and it showed how much she cared about the guy.

But he'd always be the guy who cared about her the most. He didn't care if he'd understood her for why she was so guarded or promised to never make the same mistakes her parents had. He didn't care if he made her into a rebel when she'd always been so careful or that he took it slow for her. He didn't care if she'd had a drawer full of things at his place or that he'd left a small town and never looked back, working as a waiter to pay his way through life. He didn't care about how they'd sit by the water at night with the city lights shining around them or that he made her believe again for the first time. He didn't even care that he'd chased her outside during a fight and changed her opinion about how fights always ended in goodbyes. And he definitely didn't care that he was the considered the best thing that had ever been 'hers'.

"DERRICK," Claire snapped her fingers in his ear and shouted. "Walk me to class, NOW," She barked and hopped onto the ground from her perch on the railing.

"Whatever you say Claire," He rolled his eyes and let her wrap his arm around her waist. Then he started walking her towards her locker and then to her homeroom before running off to get his books and go to his class.

Of course Massie had to come walking into that exact class with Kristen and Alicia in tow. Massie was telling the girls a story and they both had their heads thrown back laughing.

Derrick remembered when Massie had used to make _him _laugh like that. And then he remembered that he'd been the one to ruin that for himself, all because he'd listened to Claire in a moment of weakness when he should've said no just like Massie had said.

Massie took the seat right in front of him and Alicia and Kristen landed on either side of her.

"So...who were your songs about? We want to hear the truth," Alicia pleaded.

"I mean, tell me _Breathe _was about _us,_" Kristen begged.

"Of course it was about _you._ Who else would I right a song about _missing friends _for?" She giggled. Derrick missed that giggle.

"What about the rest?" Alicia asked.

"Start with the self-titled song," Kristen urged.

"Well..._Tim McGraw _and _Should've Said No _were for Derrington," Massie explained. Derrick sighed. "Oh, I'd throw _Picture to Burn _in that list too," Massie giggled. "Along with _Cold as You _and _Perfectly Good Heart,_" She sighed dramatically.

"And the rest of them," Alicia asked.

"_Teardrops on my Guitar, Stay Beautiful, _and _Invisible _were about Chris Abely," Massie listed. "_Place in This World _and _The Outside_ and _Tied Together With a Smile _were about me," She giggled once more. "_Our Song _and _Mary's Song _were songs based off of your relationship with Josh actually Leesh-well _Our Song _was anyways. _Mary's Song _was Kristen and Kemp," Massie winked at her friends.

"And what about _I'm Only Me When I'm With You,_" Alicia asked.

"Our friendship of course," Massie giggled.

"Aw," Kristen placed her hand over her heart. "I feel loved,"

"Fearless?" Alicia asked of her second CD.

"Can we discuss this later?" Massie looked over her shoulder and glared at Derrick.

"Why?" Kristen whined.

"Do you _know _how long I've been waiting to _ask _you this-"Alicia was cut off by the bell signaling the start of class.

"I win, as always," Massie smirked.

Massie sat at the table in lunch and rolled her eyes.

"Tell us before the guys get here or they get to hear too," Alicia smirked.

"Fine," Massie rolled her eyes and began but stopped when Cam sat down. "I'll write you a list," She sighed and grabbed her purple swirl-y covered songbook and then her purple fuzzy pen and began to write in a purple bubbly print.

_My Songs_

_Jump Then Fall- Cam Fisher_

_Untouchable-Derrington_

_Come In With the Rain-Derrington_

_Superstar-Nate Grey_

_Other Side of the Door-Derrington_

_Fearless-Cam Fisher_

_Fifteen-Sharpay Evans (my older Hollywood Best Friend)_

_Love Story-my dream guy...no clue who that is yet..._

_Hey Stephen-Taylor Lautner_

_White Horse-Cam Fisher_

_You Belong With Me-Cam Fisher_

_Breathe-you guys, you know that!_

_Tell Me Why-Derrington_

_You're Not Sorry-Derrington_

_The Way I Loved You-Drew Parker_

_Forever and Always-Derrington_

_The Best Day-for my mommy! LOL! _

_Change-all about the EW we call Claire Lyons..._

_I 3 ?- Derrington_

_I'd Lie-Cam Fisher_

_Your Anything-Cam Fisher_

_Crazier-Drew Parker_

_Christmases When You Were Mine-Derrington_

_Christmas must be something more-does this need explaining?_

_Our Last Night-Derrington_

_Today Was a Fairytale-that was just for the movie Valentine's Day_

_That's all for now girlies!_

She stopped writing and folded the note into fourths and then handed it to the girls smiling.

"What's that? A secret note," Cam asked from his seat next to Massie.

"I wanna share secrets," Kemp said in the highest voice he could force.

"Let me see," Josh mocked his tone and the entire table burst out laughing causing everyone to turn and stare at them.

And just like that Massie Block was back on top and the Alpha of BOCD, claiming her rightful seat at table 18.

_You should've said no/ You should've gone home/ you should've thought twice 'fore you let it go/ you should've known that word/ bout what you did with her would come back to me/ and I should've been there in the back of your mind/ I shouldn't be asking myself why/ you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet/ you should've said no/ baby and you might still have me_


	7. Chapter 6:Breathe

**Super Star**

Chapter 7: Breathe

Derrick Harrington watched Massie from across the café where he sat at table three-in the newly deemed COOL section of the café as soon as Claire had declared it the PC's new table. Dylan and Claire sat on the far end of the rounded table from him and Plovert was besides him, watching the same sight.

"Derr_ick,_' Claire said is name, empathizing the 'ICK' in it, as if she was slowly getting annoyed. "_What _are you staring at?" She asked.

"The same thing we _all _are, Kuh-laire," Dylan snapped, pushing her chair back and standing up, slamming her palms on the table. "Massie Block-_my _old best friend. The one you _hurt._ The one you _both _hurt. And I can't believe I turned on her just because you told me it would make me _popular,_ Kuh-laire," Dylan turned on her heel and started to walk off but remembered to call over her shoulder bitterly, "As if I care about _that,_"

Claire's perfectly pink heart shaped lips dropped and her eyes widened as she watched Dylan storm over to table 18 and tap Massie's shoulder. She gasped as Massie turned around and the two began to talk. She glared as Massie stood up and hugged the redhead and she bit her lip to keep in a scream as the red head, the Spanish beauty, the muscular bookworm and the superstar walked off, arm in arm towards the exit.

"Well, if Dylan's gone-I'm not sticking around here anymore," Plovert shot Derrick an apologetic smile and raced over to his old friends who, being guys, let him sit down, no questions asked.

"I'm going to get my revenge. She's not going to win," Claire said bitterly.

"Claire, there's nothing Massie does _better _than revenge," Derrick sighed.

"You don't get it do you? I don't care what she does to me. I'm sick of her being all anybody talks about. How do you think I felt having my boy-never mind," Claire stood up and walked angrily out of the café leaving Derrick alone. He was never alone.

"COMING," He called to nobody and raced off towards the exit.

Massie sat in her room smiling at the memory of how perfect her day had gone. Her three original best friends were back and she couldn't be happier. She loved them more than anything and she'd missed them.

Suddenly her phone started ringing like mad.

_Massie! Massie! Massie! ANSWER MASSIE!_

Massie rolled her eyes at Alicia's pre-set ring tone.

_Pick up the phone...I'm patient...OKAY PICK UP _

_THE PHONE ALREADY_

Kristen's voice screamed from the iTouch sitting on Massie's purple and green duvet.

_Massie! Please answer-Massie answer me NOW!_

Dylan said trying to sound like a pleading little kid from the phone.

_Mass, this is Kemp and you should answer 'cause I'm _

_The best._

Massie was forced to laugh at Kemp's since of course, he was her best friend.

_Josh reporting for business-answer now, please?_

Josh was always worried about sounding lame so he'd pretty much begged her to answer on his ring tone.

_Massie this is a text. If it keeps going it is a call._

Plovert's pre-recorded ring tone was pretty much a cell phone 101 class and Massie loved it.

_Massie should answer before I play the Strokes._

Cam's was a threat. Massie picked up her phone and began scrolling through the messages while she plopped down onto her bed, legs crossed pretzel style.

**Alicia: hey amigo-can u start the car pool again? I miss it!**

**Massie: duh-same order as always, same time!**

**Alicia: yay**

**Massie: LOL G2G every1's texting me**

**Alicia: LOLZ l8r**

**Kristen: hi girly-did I tell u I was rich again?**

**Massie: only about 10X but u never mentioned when it happened**

**Kristen: about a month after u left**

**Massie: I miss it all...**

**Kristen: not really-Leesh is till fannish and a gossip queen**

**Massie: that could never change tho**

**Kristen: true**

**Massie: GTG tons more ppl 2 text-no one will leave me alone**

**Kristen: u were missed**

**Massie: I wish I weren't missed this much**

**Kristen: if that was true then u would complain that nobody missed u**

**Massie: true**

**Dylan: hi girly! Missed u so much-Claire is such an EW can't b-lieve I hung out w/ her so long**

**Massie: me either-how did u stand it**

**Dylan: IDK**

**Massie: LOL well I GTG cause like the whole school is texting me **

**Dylan: LOL I wish I was u l8r**

**Massie: U can have that wish anytime! Bye**

**Kemp: Massie I love you!**

**Kemp: R U mad me?**

**Kemp: ANSWER  
Massie: A) I thought u loved Kris. B) never can b mad u and C) I just did**

**Kemp: took u long enough**

**Massie: I kno-sorry Leesh, Dyl and Kris were all texting me 2**

**Kemp: miss. Popularity**

**Massie: Oui, ily but I G2G cya at carpool tomorrow after I get Dyl**

**Kemp: I'm in the carpool? I feel honored!**

**Massie: cute**

**Kemp: I kno I am-bye!**

**Josh: hey mass-can u help me**

**Massie: U want Leesh bac**

**Josh: how'd ya kno**

**Massie: easy-it's obvious. She wants u bac 2**

**Josh: really?**

**Massie: Yeah she told me-just ask her tomorrow. Oh, you're in the carpool-I'm picking u up last, right after Cammie boy-G2G now, bye!**

**Plovert: Massie am I in the carpool now? LOL JK**

**Massie: 2 bad cause u r**

**Plovert: really? I feel special**

**Massie: U sound like kemp**

**Plovert: kewl**

**Massie: whatever I G2G everyone's texting me sorry, night-cya tomorrow**

**Plovert: bye...**

**Massie: also-if u like Dylan, ask her out-she likes risk takers**

**Plovert: How'd u know?**

**Massie: u followed her-bye! ;-)**

**Cam: Massie can we talk?**

**Massie: yes?**

**Cam: I really like u**

**Massie: Don't do this**

**Cam: remember, I got my heart broken too**

**Massie: plz don't do this**

**Cam: give me a chance**

**Massie: fine**

**Cam: really**

**Massie: I never really stopped liking you. I'll cya tomorrow bf**

**Cam: later-gf.**

**Massie: how's it feel to have a superstar gf?**

**Cam: hasn't really sunk in yet**

**Massie: LOL**

_And I can't/Breathe without you/But I have to/Breathe _


	8. Chapter 7:Teardrops On My Guitar

_**Superstar**_

_Chapter 7: Teardrops on My Guitar_

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Clique Massington would have never ended-they would have been together forever and ever and Dylington never would have made it into the book. Also, Claire would have been out of the PC before she ever got in so yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't own the Clique. And if I owned Taylor Swift's songs I'd be her and then I'd be rich and famous and working on my next album instead of this fan-fic so it's obvious I own nothing except a houseful of cute clothes and three book shelves full of books._

_Also-pretend that Speak Now hasn't come out yet in this story!_

Derrick Harrington sat in front of his computer and released a sigh.

_This isn't stalking-people look up other people on Facebook all the time, _He assured himself in his mind.

He typed in Massie's name and smiled. On her profile page were quotes from her songs and her profile picture was one of her laughing with her hair tossed in her face. All of her pictures were of her and Alicia with Kristen or her and Tori and Mikayla. He glared at the profile status though.

It read relationship. It had just read single the day before-he should know, he looked up Massie's profile every night, just to see her face.

He glared and typed in Cam's name into the search engine and then his stare was even colder.

Cam had changed his relationship status to relationship as well.

Derrick got out of the internet and logged into AIM. He smiled when he saw that the boys were on.

**Fisher2: hey man!**

**CPlayer: did u hear bout cam & Massie?**

**Kemp_Da_Man: how could he? It just happened**

**Shortz4Life: now u have 2 tell me**

**HotzGuy: Cam and Massie r dating**

**Shortz4Life: WHAT?**

**Kemp_Da_Man: I also said WHAT**

**CPlayer: seriously? This is-NVM**

**Fisher2: now u have 2 tell us**

**CPlayer: D still likes M**

**Fisher2: so what? He broke her heart**

**CPlayer: um and Claire broke your heart but u still like her**

**Fisher2: shut up**

**Shortz4Life: if u like C y r u w/ M?**

**Fisher2: many letters**

**CPlayer: not joking time-u shouldn't b w/ M-boys bfore gurls, remember?**

**Shortz4Life: it's the dictionary man!**

**Fisher2: yea it also says party before study but I don't follow that either**

**Shortz4Life: and I was the one in exile?**

**Fisher2: u deserved it**

**HotzGuy: that's not true**

**Fisher2: go ask A out again**

**Kemp_Da_Man: shut up **

**CPlayer: D likes M-let him have the girl he loves-she wrote him like a million songs**

**Fisher2: if she wants D bac she can dump me but I like her**

**Short4Life: no-u want revenge**

**Shortz4Life has logged off**

**CPlayer: he's rite**

**CPlayer has logged off**

**Kemp_Da_Man: ur a traitor**

**Fisher2: I am not**

**Kemp_Da_Man: Siberia's not a fun place to be**

**Kemp_Da_Man has logged off**

**HotzGuy: I have 2 agree-and its sad cause I thought u were a good friend**

**HotzGuy: u were my 1****st**** friend in Westchester BOCD and now I learn ur a traitor**

**HotzGuy: enjoy Massie-if she still likes u after Kemps done w/ her**

**HotzGuy: and remember-I've been in Siberia too-it sucks.**

**HotzGuy has logged off**

**Fisher2: wat did I just do?**

**Fisher2 has logged off**

Massie Block was also on AIM with her friends while the boys were planning Cam's trip to Siberia.

**Massiekur: god I've missed our chats**

**HottieSportsBabe: no duh**

**HolaGurrl: cute K**

**BIGREDHEAD: we all r**

**Massiekur: LOL I love u guys**

**HolaGurrl: so is it true bout u and cam**

**Massiekur: unfortunately-he totally begged me.**

**HolaGurrl: desperate much?**

**HottieSportsBabe: LOL so true**

**Massiekur: can u keep a secret?  
HolaGurrl: I can try LOL JK I totally can**

**HottieSportsBabe: how long did I keep my poor girl secret?**

**BIGREDHEAD: and when Derrick and I dated for that short period?**

**Massiekur: true...ok anyways-I still like D**

**BIGREDHEAD: no duh**

**Massiekur: funny**

**Massiekur: but what can I do? He's w/ C and he broke my heart**

**HolaGurrl: he's only w/ C cause he wants 2 get over u**

**Massiekur: no way**

**BIGREDHEAD: take it from me-it's true**

**Massiekur: wow**

**BIGREDHEAD: yeah...and he only cheated cause Claire said Cam cheated on her and she wanted revenge so he decided to help her-especially when she said he cheated w/ u**

**HottieSportsBabe: of course I've G2G rite when it starts getting good**

**HottieSportsBabe has signed offline**

**HolaGurrl: may b rich but her parental iz still totally strict**

**BIGREADHEAD: LOL-G2G 2...ugh **

**BIGREADHEAD has signed offline**

**Massiekur: this leaves us**

**HolaGurrl: so true**

**Massiekur: the boyz just all signed off like we did LOL**

**HolaGurrl: seriously? Ur weird**

**Massiekur: love it!**

**HolaGurrl: anyways I G2G**

**HolaGurrl: and if u really like D-dump C**

**HolaGurrl: he's a dead weight anyways**

**HolaGurrl: LOL but now JK**

**HolaGurrl has signed offline**

Massie leaned back and signed offline right after Alicia and then dialed in Cam's number.

"Hey," He said sounding happy.

"I'm gonna seem like a jerk right now but...we need to break-up because I like somebody else and it's not fair to you," She said quickly.

"Really, Massie, are you seriously serious? First my friends send me to social Siberia and now you dump me?" He asked.

"They did what?" Massie asked confused.

"Never mind, apparently I don't matter to you," He said darkly. "Claire's right-you are a-"Massie cut him off sharply.

"Go date Claire then," She said and hung up.

Then she walked over to her bed and fell backwards onto. She reached over and grabbed an old photo album and stared at pictures of her and Derrick from back when they'd been dating-back when they'd been happy.

"I miss him," She grabbed her guitar and started to strum a few notes and then write a new song-of course, she'd be writing it after she played it first.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar/ the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star/he's the song in the car/I keep singing, don't know why I do_


	9. Chapter 8:Other Side Of THe Door

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 8: the Other Side of the Door**_

**Clique fan-fic**

_Disclaimer-If I owned the Clique why would I be writing a fan fiction?_

Disclaimer2-if I owned Taylor Swift's songs I would be her and why would I be writing a fan fiction instead of working on my next CD?

_Enjoy!_

**Please Review**

Massie Block looked over her songbook later night and smiled. Her new song was perfect for her relationship with Derrick at this moment in time.

She's left him in December, just not for the reason everyone thought.

The cheating hadn't really been cheating. It was more or less her going over to his house because he'd said he'd wanted her back.

They'd really broken up for a completely different reason. A reason that Massie could even believe she'd used to end her best relationship in December.

And to this day, Massie still couldn't look back on that day and smile. She was miserable just thinking about it. She still loved Derrick and she wanted him back, but he'd moved on, of course. She could guarantee it. He wanted to be with Claire now.

So Massie would have to understand that and accept it, even though the boy she loved was making the worst mistake of his life.

Even if it broke her heart everyday that she had to witness them together, hugging, kissing, and all that other stuff that Massie should be the one doing with him.

_-Flashback-_

"_Derrick, can we talk?" Massie asked, nervously twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger._

"_What?" He asked, sensing she was nervous, something she never was._

"_I...I think we should break up," Massie said slowly._

"_Why?" He asked. _

"_Because...I don't like you anymore," She said carefully. She was lying. She still liked him-a lot. Maybe too much, and that was why she was breaking up with him. She was afraid of love, don't that she'd tell anyone that-she couldn't show fear at all, being an alpha._

"_Massie you told me you loved me," He grinned, looking confused. He was hoping she was kidding._

"_I lied," She really was lying here._

"_But-Mass-fine...I just want you to be happy. If this is what you want...fine," He shook his head and turned and walked off to join his friends. He punched a locker when he got over there._

"_What's up with you and Derrington?" Claire asked, walking up behind her._

"_Yeah...he seems...mad and sad, at the same time," Alicia whispered._

"_And there's no word to combine those since they rhyme," Kristen giggled._

"_So what's going on?" Dylan replied._

"_We broke up," Massie whispered._

"_He dumped you?" Dylan's emerald eyes grew wide. "Why?"_

"_Aw, Mass, you must be heartbroken," Alicia said softly._

"_I can't believe he would dump you," Kristen crinkled her eyebrows. Claire just smiled faintly_

"_Yeah, he dumped me," Massie lied._

_-End Flashback-_

Now Massie had the perfect song for it all.

As she looked over the words, she had the perfect way to apologize.

The next day Derrick Harrington walked into school followed by Claire and Cam, the newest member of his group. All he wanted was to break-up with Claire.

"Claire, I need to talk to you," Derrick repeated for the twelfth time.

"I'm busy," she growled.

"Claire! I'm serious-listen to me," He demanded.

"No," she hissed.

"I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU," He snapped.

She turned her head around sharply as she stopped abruptly.

"What?" She asked.

"We are over. I'm dumping you," He repeated.

"Derrick, you can't dump me-you gave it all up for me," Claire smiled wickedly.

"Yeah, but now I'm getting it all back," He smirked, turned on his heal and walked off towards his locker feeling freer than ever.

"THIS ISN'T OVER HARRINGTON," Claire screamed after him.

"He's a jerk-we'll rule Claire-me and you, how it always should have been," he heard Cam assure.

_Can he decide what girl he wants? It's not fair to either of them,_ Derrick thought bitterly as he opened his locker and a note written on a light purple sheet of paper in bright purple bubbly font that smelled faintly of vanilla and strawberries-Chanel No.9, Massie's signature scent-that caused him to smile.

He ran to homeroom and sat in the back of the room and opened the note and quickly began to read it over.

_I'm so glad; you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good; busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing up my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

He smiled when the bell rang and folded up the note before placing it in his pocket, he'd read the rest later.

"Harrington," Plovert smiled and sat down in front of him.

"You dumped Claire," Josh smiled as he sat down next to him.

"And that makes you officially back in," Kemp assured as he landed in the seat next to Plovert.

"Shush-Massie's here," Josh said as Massie led her friends inside.

"Hey guys," Alicia smiled as she landed in the seat nearest the door.

"Welcome back Derrick," Kristen smiled.

"I always knew Claire would end up along," Dylan giggled.

"She does have Cam...hi Derrick," Massie said quickly and sat down behind Alicia while the girls formed a circle and began to giggle and whisper.

Derrick hurried from homeroom to math where he had only Plovert and Alicia in his class but they sat far away from him due to alphabetical order. He opened the note and started to read from where he'd left off.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing up my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

Derrick smiled to himself as Alicia turned around and gave him a look that meant 'say something,'

"Derrick? How do you factor out a trinomial? The first step is...?" The teacher asked.

"Uh...you look for the..."Derrick stumbled for the word and Alicia mouthed 'GCF' to him.

"The GCF," he smirked.

"And what does that _mean?_" She asked.

"Um...Good Clean Fun," He smiled hopefully.

"Wrong-Alicia?" the teacher sighed.

"It _means,"_ She smirked at Derrick. "Greatest Common Factor," she said proudly.

Massie Block sat in her English class staring out the window and humming the song she'd given to Derrick this morning-well she'd left it in his locker anyways.

In her opinion, it was her best song ever-of course she knew her next CD would be the best.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door I understand_

_But this is me swallowing up my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December_

_All the time_

But did this mean she wanted Derrick back? Or did it just mean she was still in love with him?

_I said leave but baby all I want is you/ to stand outside my window screaming/ I'm in love with you/ Stand there in the pouring rain/ come back for me/ and don't you leave/ cause I know all I need is on/ the other side of the door_


	10. Chapter 9:Tim McGraw

_**A Clique Fan Fiction**_

_Super Star_

Chapter 9: Tim McGraw

_Disclaimer: Why on earth would I be writing a fan fic if I owned A)a best-selling series and two other novels (One of which is also a best-selling series) B)three CDs and a Christmas one with a platinum edition on one and deluxe versions on ALL and was featured on soundtracks for who knows how many movies and was in movies and TV shows myself while also hosting SNL? _

**Review-please! It's what keeps my going but I won't stop publishing.**

_**Thank you and enjoy**_

**{a/n-this one is about Cam and Claire and everyone else when Massie was gone}**

When Massie Block asked her friends the question, "What did I miss while I was away?" She was expecting a few simple sentences about who dated, who broke up, who fought with friends, who became friends, who moved, silly stuff like that. But she never expected to meet a five-minute silence while each of her friends looked away thoughtfully and tried to busy them by doing something to distract them.

Alicia Rivera, the usually cool and collected one was slowly biting off the corners of packets of mustard before squirting them onto her veggie burger. But in all honesty, she was deep in thought, remembering what had happened when Massie had left and she'd done the worst thing ever, which had forced Olivia Ryan to move.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Hey everyone, it's Alicia Rivera here with this afternoon's announcements! I'd just like to first say-you all know the lovely Olivia Ryan who wasn't in school last week because of her awful break-up with Josh Hotz?" Alicia said into the overhead microphone trying not to sound bitter. She wasn't doing this because she hated Olivia. It was because she loved Josh._

"_Well the gorgeous, model like girl came back on Monday looking better than ever, right?" Alicia could picture Olivia's smug smile, thinking that Alicia was about to crown her as IN and smirked at the thought._

"_That's because she got her tenth nose job, something she does after a breakup. Oh, and she always looks at who the next boy she's after has a crush on or has previously dated to copy their nose. Whose was it this time? My very own perfectly shaped button nose," Alicia threw that in so she felt better about herself of course._

"_So girls, lock up your noses and boys, make sure that just because two girls have the same noses, they aren't the same girl," Alicia giggled. "This has been Alicia Rivera saying, I heart you," she laughed as she hit the off switch and then walked back to the Café were she heard all the boys whispering about how Olivia wasn't even pretty and girls surrounded Olivia angrily._

_The next day, Olivia hadn't been in school. Alicia found out she had transferred to PMS, the other private, uniform school in Westchester that Massie used to go to._

_Alicia had never gossiped to anyone but her friends after that and her afternoon newscast went from being every student at BOCD'S favorite show to a stupid thing that distracted them at lunch._

_-End Flashback-_

Kristen Gregory meanwhile was thinking back to what she'd done out of desperation to win the biggest soccer game of the year back in ninth grade, against Hotchkiss.

While she braided her bangs she went back to that day in her mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Kristen, Strawberry and Kori were the best soccer players on the girl's JV team at OCD and that was saying a lot. _

_But this game was hard, even on them. _

_And only one player was a threat. It was the third quarter and Kristen was blocking the girl. She ran straight forward as soon as number 24 got the ball and when she lined up for a shot Kristen panicked and kicked the ball away, but left her foot causing the girl to kick her ankle, keep running and fall. Her ankle, being tangled in Kristen's, twisted in the fall and she was out for the rest of the game. They beat Hotchkiss 22-14. _

_But Kristen never played dirty in soccer again-especially when she later say the girl at the mall walking on a pair of crutches with one other girl who wasn't on the team but who Kristen had seen run over to her. This girl was obviously her best friend. _

"_So you'll never play again?" She heard the best friend ask._

"_Doctors say if I won't ever play like I used to play...maybe if that girl with the bright pink hair hadn't tripped me after the game," she sighed and shook her head._

_Kristen had ordered Strawberry to do that. She was the cause of all of this._

"_Why didn't you tell anyone?" Her best friend asked softly._

"_Why cause more trouble?" number 24 asked._

_-End Flashback-_

Dylan Marvil read the ingredients and other information on the back of all the food on her tray in front of her but she was really thinking about the worst thing she'd done. And this was to Claire and why she'd stuck around her so long. She'd said some of her meanest things that day.

_-Flashback-_

"_Claire, nobody likes you. Derrick doesn't even like you! He only kissed you because you said it would help him get Massie back-well now Massie's gone. Nobody's getting her back thanks to you-are you happy? Seriously Claire, I don't get you. Massie gave you everything. You had nothing when you came here and everyone hated you. You never would have been a party of the Pretty Committee if Massie hadn't been here." Dylan had snapped, not caring if it was mean because it was true._

"_I wouldn't have been in the line of fire either," Claire barked._

"_That's why you're doing this? Because for about a month of your life Massie and the rest of us made your life miserable," Dylan said softly._

"_Yeah," Claire said bitterly, as if it was obvious._

"_Claire-we've done so much good for you. Even if Massie was the one to break you and Cam up, who always got you back together? Who let you borrow your clothes because it was the only way nobody would comment on what you wore? Who let you in on her design and let you plan the Halloween party even though she could have done both alone-her mom would have let her do the party either way. Who bought you a cell phone when your parents said no? Who was your friend and made the rest of us like you and gave your plans to get Nina back a possibility? Massie did all that because she cared and she liked you," Dylan glared at her confused._

"_And the rest of you all hated me so I don't care. Massie leaving gave you all so much more pain too," Claire smirked._

"_Alicia never spread a rumor about you-she did for everyone else, even her friends. She hated Olivia as soon as she started dating Cam because you were her friend. She always wanted you in her clique when Massie and she fought because she liked you. She liked that you stood up for herself to anyone. Alicia liked you too Claire, you just focus on the bad in people," Dylan had said._

"_Kristen and you hated me," Claire muttered._

"_No I know for a fact Kristen was the first nice person to you in Westchester even after you hacked the AIM. And I was never mean to you Claire and you know I brought you onto the Daily Grind which gave you a role in Dial L and Kristen got you back into school. We don't do that for people we hate," Dylan snapped._

"_Anyways-you've done worse to us. The AIM to start and then you got us busted for the Halloween costumes. You made us feel like Massie liked you more with your inside jokes all the time and like you were so much better because you had Cam. You kissed Josh on Alicia and were too caught up in Cam to help me get Plovert. You were so mean to Alicia and Massie in Hollywood-they were mean for revenge. You risked us losing the key because you lied about Cam so we wouldn't go without you. You didn't want to help us get dates for Skye's party. I could go on but I won't. Claire, nobody likes you anymore because of what you did to Massie. Not even Layne likes you," Dylan screamed._

"_I know," Claire said looking down._

"_Huh?" Dylan was confused._

"_I'm sorry, okay? I just...everyone loved Massie and she was always so mean so I just started copying her but I guess I went a little overboard," Claire said, crying._

"_Claire...I'll give you another chance," Dylan sighed even though she knew she'd regret it._

_-End Flashback-_

Josh Hotz leaned back and played with his Yankees hat as he thought about why Alicia and he had broken up. Nobody knew the truth; both of them had agreed not to ruin his life by telling anyone that. But he always would live in regret. Especially since he still liked her and knew she liked him as well.

_-Flashback-_

"_Josh," he heard her sweet voice whimper. He pulled back from the blonde haired California beauty and his eyes widened. _

"_Oh, hi Alicia," the perky blonde smiled. He, meanwhile, was completely in shock and couldn't speak._

"_Josh-are you cheating on me with Olivia?" the Spanish beauty crinkled her perfectly thin eyebrows in confusion even though she knew that was what was happening._

"_Alicia, I'm so sorry," He looked down._

"_Sorry doesn't cut it Josh. We're over-and the sad part is-I loved you. And I believed it when you told me you loved me," she frowned and walked away, her head held high._

_And Josh lowered his as his heart broke._

_-End Flashback-_

Kemp Hurley crossed his arms and started humming softly to himself. He was thinking about what he'd done to Kristen that had torn her apart.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Kemp," The smiling, dirty blonde haired soccer player hopped by and waved at Kemp Hurley, one of the few guys she thought were her best friends._

"_Um, do I know you?" He asked. He was at the beach with some of his cousins and their friends while Kristen was there with Alicia. Kemp's cousins were all older them him and were even more player-like than him so he had to work to impress them._

"_Um...I go to Briarwood Octa-...wait, why am I explaining myself to you? We went to the love struck dance together and you dated my best friend Dylan," Kristen crossed her arms._

"_If you don't want her Kemp...I'll take her," One of his cousins winked._

"_Well...whatever your name is...can you introduce me to your friend? No offense, but I don't like sporty girls-I'm more into the hot ones," He smirked._

"_Puh-lease, like she would ever want to be with a jerk like you," Kristen snapped but Kemp could see the tears in her eyes as she turned and raced off to join Alicia._

_And Kemp frowned at his ruined chances with the girl he loved._

_-End Flashback-_

Chris Plovert was sitting there just twiddling his thumbs and shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he'd done to his friends.

_-Flashback-_

"_Plovert-come on, we're going to go to the arcade," Cam had smiled at him at the end of the day._

"_I can't right now," He'd responded slowly._

"_We have plans to go to Slice of Heaven for dinner, want to meet us?" Kemp suggested._

"_I can't," He protested._

"_Why not?" Josh asked. "You never hang out any-"he cut off when he saw Derrick walk over._

"_Ready to go Plovert?" He asked._

"_You're hanging out with him?" Cam's face fell._

"_Well I don't want to be a loser like you. I'd rather hang out with Derrick who won't use me for my popularity-because he's just as popular," It had pained Plovert to say that but he'd had to say it. He needed to try to get Derrick back and Derrick would only talk to him._

_-End Flashback-_

"Guys," Massie giggled. "Really, what did I miss?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Block," Derrick used his old nickname for her. "You don't know how much you missed," Derrick laughed.

Everyone else slowly joined in which caused Massie to crack up. Even though in the old days it would have made Massie feel uncomfortable and try her best to change the subject.

_When you think Tim McGraw/I hope you think my favorite song/The one we danced to all night long/ The moon like a spotlight on the lake/When you think happiness/I hope you think that little black dress/ Think of my head on your chest/And my old faded blue jeans/When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me._


	11. Chapter 10:Picture To Burn

**Superstar**

_Disclaimer: Again...I don't own the Clique because I'm not Lisi Harrison, if I was, I'd be working on the last Clique book as we speak as well as Monster High book 2 and Alphas #4, not a fan fiction._

Chapter 10: Picture To Burn

Alicia Rivera, Massie Block, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil sat in the sauna of Massie's spa in her barn laughing and sipping on frappicinos-Alicia's spice-y chocolate, Massie's caramel-mocha, Kristen's vanilla and Dylan's cinnamon dolce.

"This feels like the good old days," Massie smiled. "Back when it was the four of us, having fun, not caring about anything," she defined what she meant since now 'the good old days' could mean two different time frames.

"I know what you mean," Kristen cackled.

"I think Leesh should tell us all what really happened with Josh," Dylan said.

"Only if we turn it into a game-we discuss our most recent break-ups, since Josh was my last boyfriend it's fair," Alicia smirked.

"Done," Massie smirked.

"Done," Kristen nodded.

"And done," Dylan crossed her arms.

"I'm nawt going first," Alicia whined, going back to their old accents for a minute.

"Me neither," Kristen and Massie said together.

"Okay so it's me?" Dylan acted upset. "Well I guess it was probably Derrington...I never told you guys what happened did I?" Dylan asked slowly.

"Nope," Massie pouted playfully.

"How rude of me," Dylan said and then cracked up. "So anyways...Massie said we should all upgrade and we all totally agreed so I never exactly told Derrick and then when he saw us all at the spa with them he called me and asked to meet up the next day so I went and met him and he started yelling at me and accusing me of cheating-"Dylan was cut off my Massie's hysterical laughter.

"He really likes to accuse people of cheating," she giggled.

"Anyways, so I told him he was being a total jerk and all that and he's like 'whatever I was using you to make Massie jealous anyways-I wanted to break up with you as soon as I learned you were fighting with her but she 'released her hold on me' whatever that means,'" Dylan giggled.

"Jerk," Massie coughed.

"Done?" Alicia asked Dylan.

"Yes," Dylan smiled brightly.

"I'm not going yet," Massie crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine-I'll go," Kristen sighed deeply. "Anyways...so Kemp and I were dating the summer between 8th and 9th grade and he was going to go visit his cousins and all so I was like 'maybe we should break up over the summer, just so we don't have to worry and all' and he was like 'whatever' so then I saw him at the beach with Alicia-I was with her, he was with his cousins-and he was acting like I was one of the soccer-stalkers!" Kristen glared at the wall, arms crossed.

"He always was a jerk," Massie agreed.

"But you've gotta love him," Alicia smiled.

'True," Dylan said.

"Leesh, it's your turn," Kristen sing-songed.

"Fine," Alicia rolled her eyes and then went into her story about when she'd caught Josh cheating on her.

"Aw," Kristen hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," Dylan said.

"I can't believe _you _kept it a secret all this time," Massie said to cheer everyone up.

"I want to hear about Massie's break up with Drew," Alicia requested.

"Me too," Dylan smiled.

"Definitely," Kristen smirked.

"Fine," Massie shrugged and began her story.

_-Flashback-_

_Massie, Mikayla and Tori sat at a table in Pinkberry when Massie heard her two best friends stop laughing._

"_What?" she asked._

"_That waiter it like, the cutest guy ever," Tori said. Massie turned around and came face to face with one of the best looking guys she'd ever seen. He had shaggy curls in dark chocolate brown and his eyes were a grey-blue color. He had a deep tan, the kind you could only her from actual labor and deep muscles._

"_Hey, I'm Drew-can I take your order?" He smiled._

"_You work here?" Massie asked wide-eyed. He only looked about two years older than she was._

"_Well, part-time. I moved here from this small town in Central New York-never looked back. I live with my aunt and uncle...I'm in this performing arts school. I wanna be a director...and now I'm boring you," He laughed._

_He had an amazing laugh that Massie wouldn't mind listening to for hours._

"_Not at all," She smiled. She still wasn't over Derrick and was deathly afraid of falling in love. She was a risk for anyone to like...but Drew took it._

"_Well then...maybe we can go out sometime and I can 'bore' you some more?" He offered._

"_When's your shift over?" Massie asked._

"_Five minutes," He said._

"_I'll wait here and we can do something then," She smiled, trying to hide a blush._

_When he walked away with their orders Mikayla turned to Massie, wide eyed._

"_You said you didn't believe in love," She gasped._

"_You said you'd never fall in love again-or even like anyone-because it never lasted," Tori argued._

"_I'll give it a shot," Massie shrugged._

"_Can you believe it?" Massie asked. She was lying in Drew's aunt's couch with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. She was curled up in a ball and they were watching a movie. For a moment Massie could see their future together-they'd be the couple everyone would envy._

"_You know...you talk in your sleep?" Drew said slowly._

"_Huh?" She asked. _

"_Yeah, last night you were saying 'yes, yes-I can see it now,'" he laughed referring to how he'd come to wake her up that morning so they could watch the sun rise together._

_When they'd been together for a couple of weeks-almost a month-Massie had a drawer of her stuff in his dresser and they were always together, helping each other with everything and on the cover of every tabloid. He knew all of her secrets and why she was guarded and said they'd never make the mistakes anyone else in her life had made. But they had too much to do and they had nothing figured out. But when it was hard to take Massie thought about how every day at five am they'd go sit y the lake and watch the sun rise together. That's where they had been when he'd put his arm around her for the first time. He'd made a rebel of the careful Massie block and he was the best thing that had ever been hers._

_The fight at 2:30 am-it seemed like most things happened in Massie's life at 2:30 am-was when everything started to slip right out of their hands. She'd run out crying and he'd followed her out onto the street. She'd been completely braced for the goodbye because that was all she was used to but he'd taken her by surprise, saying how he'd never leave her alone-he'd lied but neither had known it yet. He'd told her he'd remembered their daily lake visits and that he'd fallen in love with the careless man's careful daughter. That she was the best thing that had ever been his. She'd only wanted to hold on, to make it last and never turn back. They couldn't believe that they were gonna make it-and they were right not to._

_-End Flashback-_

"But how'd you break up?" Alicia asked.

"Tell us," Kristen pleaded.

"I will-but in the hot tub-I'm steaming in here," Massie giggled. The girls switched locations quickly.

"Ready for story time," Dylan clapped.

"Here goes nothing," Massie dove into part 2 of her story.

_-Flashback-_

"_I can't stand this-just leave me alone Drew," Massie had snapped before turning and walking away. She hadn't meant it-she was just caught up in the moment._

"_Massie-please-listen to me-I love you," Drew pleaded but Massie ignored him and all his pleas for her to stay._

"_I've had enough this time," She sighed and kept going. When she got back to her apartment she had about 100 calls on her cell phone all from him but she refused to pick-up. She had to be strong._

_Because she was so mad, she would tell him it was over. But he really just needed to look a little closer to what she was saying. _

_When she said leave she'd meant she wanted him to stand outside her window and scream how in love with her he was while throwing pebbles._

_But all she had was her stupid pride leaving her sitting next to the phone while she went through the photographs and going over everything they'd both said. She remembered the slamming doors and every message they'd misread._

_He thought he knew everything but he couldn't see that when she left she wanted him to chase after her. She wanted him to wait there in the pouring rain and keep coming back for more. She wanted him to never leave because while he was there she knew everything she needed was on the other side of the door._

_She heard the tapping on the window and she was screaming about how she couldn't even look at him; that she didn't need him, but she did. _

"_There's nothing you can say to make this right again-I mean it," She snapped. And she did mean it...what she meant was..._

_With his face and his beautiful eyes he could make her melt. The conversations with the little white lies that made her paranoid and the faded pictures of the beautiful night made her smile. She'd fall asleep in his car and he'd carry her up the stairs..._

_But other times she'd break down crying asking if the other girl was worth this mess, after everything they'd been through, the parties in her little black dress._

_After everything she had to confess that she needed him...but he was too much and she couldn't deal with the stress. So she slammed the window shut and told him she was done-forever._

_-End Flashback-_

"Aw, Massie," Alicia hugged her. "I'm so sorry,"

"We still love you Mass-we know you only did that because you still love Derrington-even if you won't admit it," Kristen cackled and joined the hug.

"But you'll get over your twice broken heart-we all have and we'll help you. Promise," Dylan created a full group hug.

And even though 9 times out of 10 Massie would be the first to pull away, this time she was the last and this time she pulled them closer to her.

_I hate that stupid old pick-up truck you never let me drive/ you're a red-neck heart break who's really bad at lying/ So watch me strike a match on the wasted time/ as far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn_


	12. Chapter 11:I don't wanna be in love

_Superstar_

_Chapter 12:I Don't Wanna Be In Love_

_Disclaimer: I'm not Lisi Harrison therefore i cannot take the claim of owning The Clique._

**To all my fans and reviewers who asked if Cam was good or bad-this is for you guys; Here's his story!**

Cam Fisher wasn't always a jerk. He used to be nice. Everything had changed on that one day though. He'd been at home playing videogames with Kemp, Plovert and Josh and they'd been discussing one of Cam's favorite topics. Massie Block. He could remember that day perfectly but he hated to remember it. But sometimes he had to.

_-FlashBack-_

_"Wow, he must have improved," Kemp snickered as Cam switched the location on their game of Halo. The four boys had been playing for about an hour and half talking about everything but girls._

_"Could he really be over her?" Plovert furrowed his brows._

_"Impossible," Josh shook his head._

_"Massie's too good to get over. I swear-Cupid must have shot me in the eye when he made me fall for her because that's the only way love could have been blind enough for me to go out with Claire," Cam snickered. He'd always had to worry back when he liked Massie and Derrick, his best friend, had liked her as well. When Derrick and her were together he'd wondered if she'd say yes. When he and Massie were together he'd wonder if she would say was an endless game of what she would say. And of course, trying to take Kemp's advice made him worry more. Kemp was a year older-he'd been held back-so the guys went to him for girl advice. But Cam was always left wondering if he was moving too fast or if Kemp wasn't really as experienced as he claimed her was and was making the boys act too slow._

_And so Cam had spent all night writing stupid love letters to Massie. Yeah, from himk to Massie. And then he'd found out she liked Derrick. All that time he'd wasted on that stupid love letter, forget her-from Cam to Massie._

_She'd said no-when he'd taken all night to write that stupid love letter to her._

_"She's head over heels for-Cam, is that your phone?" Josh asked as Nelly's Just A Dream played from the couch. Cam reached behind him and grabbed his NV Touch and answered. _

_"Massie? What's wrong-he did what? With who? I'll be there," He said quickly. "Derrick cheated on her. I'm gonna get Harris so we can pick her up," He ran up the stairs._

_"I'm gonna stay and play Halo and eat your food, okay?" Kemp yelled._

_"Whatever," Cam shouted._

_"And then we're gonna ask Massie out," Plovert tested him._

_"Have fun," He called and they heard a door slam._

_"He's caught up in the moment," Josh shrugged._

_"Massie-who did he cheat on you with?" Cam asked slowly._

_"Claire," Massie looked down._

_"I'm gonna kill him," Cam felt the weight of Claire's love letter in his pocker like it was a rock._

_He'd picked up his heart when he'd left to comfort Massie with good intentions. He'd wondered if she'd say yes because she was so heartbroken or no because Claire was her best 'd just wondered what either girl would say. He wondered if asking Massie out right away was too fast or if breaking up with Claire first was too slow._

_The night before he'd written a second stupid love letter to Claire, from him. She'd said no after all the stupid time he'd wasted on that stupid love letter. Did Derrick know when he wrote the girls he liked a love letter and do it on purpose?_

_"Cam-listen to me," Derrick stood up and crossed his arms._

_"It's not what you think," Claire protested._

_"Too late," Cam said bitterly. The damage was done. He'd lost two girls to Derrick. He had no way to get his heart back because this wasn't FedeX there was no return to sender on the package. _

_"I spent all night writing this stupid love letter to you Claire," Cam threw it at her and ran off._

_He knew one thing. He was changed forever. He was going to get revenge on Derrick Harrington and Claire Lyons if it was the last thing he did. But how?_

_-End Flashback-_

Derrick Harrington had never meant to break his best friends heart. He'd never wanted to lose his friends. And he had never wanted to hurt Massie but he'd been so heartbroken and Claire's idea of revenge had sounded so good. He could remember what had happened perfectly even though he tried to forget. He took the memories as his punishment for hurting so many people including like he took the memories of Massie shook his head as the memories flooded back to him in a rush making him blink back tears and want to scream at them to leave him alone.

_-Flashback-_

_"I WANT A DIVORCE,"He had snapped at Skye Hamilton's end of 8th grade famous couples party before storming over to the DJ booth where a bunch of 8th grade girls instantly started to flirt with the adorable soccer star but he watched Massie talk to the 9th grade most wanted guy Chris Abely-the fact that he had sworn off girls made girls want him even more and he had picked the 7th grade alpha Massie Block._

_He sighed at realizing that she was moving on and would forget they were ever together with the fact that she was with an even better guy now. He'd always taken her for granted of course, getting mad at her for not wanting PDA so easily and avoiding her at parties when his friends were course she'd want to see if there was more than what he gave._

_He called her later that night, tripping over his didn't want her going out there, single and happy, excited to move knew she was moving on, using her good looks and confident personality and incredible wit and he was losing it and she just didn't care. Of course, it was his fault for dumping her._

_"Put up your hands if you don't wanna be in love," Cam Fisher, his best friend had muttered dryly at Pinkberry's the next day._

_"Say I don't wanna be in love," Chris Plovert sighed._

_"I don't wanna be in love,"Kemp Hurley said softly as Derrick had just taken a sip of his vanilla smoothie that had no flavor to him,like everything else since he'd ruined his life by dumping her._

_He watched as Massie walked by with Kristen Gregory, the two girls laughing and Massie dancing as she walked to whatever song was in her head. _

_"I've got nothing left,"He blurted. He didn't want to be in love. He really didn't but he was._

_"Just go back and fix it,"Josh shrugged._

_"You've still got a girl,"Cam rolled his eyes._

_I don't wanna be in love. Derrick repeated those words over and over in his head._

_"Yeah and I feel good about not breaking her heart just because there are qualities I don't like,"Josh snapped._

_"We were afraid to talk to them,"Kemp cut in trying to avoid a fight for once._

_"I don't wanna be in love,"Derrick said finally._

_-End Flashback-_

Massie Block had never been happier than when she was with had she laughed harder or smiled she had to move on so she forced herself to remember their relationship one last time even though it hurt so she would really believe it was over.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Block, just look at this please?"He had thrust the camera at her 'd been trying to talk to her for the entire game but she'd kept ignoring him. She finally gave in._

_"It's a room.I'm not even in it,"She forced a giggle._

_"It's my room.I cleaned it for you,"He said and she always did those cute little things that he knew she'd like even if she didn't mention worked hard to keep her happy._

_He was dedicated and most of the guys in Briarwood hated how in love with her he was because it made it harder for them to get her everyone knew Massie was fine but just didn't appreciate him._

_She remembered calling him the night after Skye's party and tripping over her words on his didn't want to believe he'd really been moving on and wouldn't come back._

_-End Flashback-_

Cam Fisher didn't want to be in love with really didn' wanted to be in love with Claire or Nikki to make them happy but he couldn't control his he was stuck with memories of the amber eyed temptress intead of the blue eyed innocent girl or the dark haired playful girl next door.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_He was trying to forget Massie,that's how he and Claire had first got 's how she got to him,how he first met her and how they first got together._

_The song playing when they'd first met was Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte and he had wanted to throw his hands up when they'd announced to do that if you didn't want to be in love. _

_Instead he just ran away from Massie's friend Alicia Rivera and the blonde haired surfer whose name he'd was something all-american like Brittany or Amber. _

_He'd seen a girl that looked like...Olivia,that was her self-concious but trying to be confident like Massie. _

_"Wanna dance?"He'd asked after they had introduced themselves._

_"Sure,"She giggled._

_He would try to like this new girl,Claire,since he really didn't want to be in love with Massie._

_He saw Massie and shook his head,ordering himself to had no feelings left for her so he had a reason to live. He didn't want to be in love with her-so he wasn't._

_After he and Claire had won the contest he was feeling wasn't afraid to get off the stage and talk to he wasn't in love with her since he didn't want to that's what he'd keep telling himself anyways._

_"We broke up,"He told Massie over the phone at the end of the school year."It's something that we do now,"Cam broke up with Claire alot to keep himself from falling in love with her. Everyone had to break up sometime was okay-he just didn't go out and find someone new like most people did._

_"Cam-it's too late to be begging her back on the phone now,"Massie said 'd heard what he'd said to 's version of 'd begun to turn cold at heart at those words."Get off the 's good with the PC,"Massie said and Cam knew it was mostly to herself and for Derrick to know about heart turned a little colder there."Stop calling me to talk about it before it's too late to find someone new,"Massie sighed before hanging up._

_And then Cam had begun to really turn into the monsterous jerk he was now._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

**Everybody,put up your hands/say I don't wanna be in love/I don't wanna be in love/Feel the beat now/if you've got nothing left/say I don't wanna be in love/I don't wanna be in love/Back it up now/you got a reason to live/say I don't wanna be in love/I don't wanna be in love**


	13. Chapter 12:Music In Me

**Superstar**

**Chapter 12: The Music in Me**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _

Massie Block walked into school on Wednesday morning with Alicia, Dylan and Kristen surrounding her. Kemp, Plovert, Josh, and Derrington were behind them.

"I can't wait until Friday," Alicia gushed.

"Why?" Massie raised an eyebrow. She no longer cared about maintaining a blank, runway model stare when simply walking down the halls.

"You're welcome home party, remember?" Kristen responded.

"We've all gotten invites," Dylan sounded confused.

"To celebrate your career and return to Westchester...this Friday at five," Kemp said slowly.

"I think we ruined the surprise," Josh said what everyone was thinking.

"Ya think," Plovert asked sarcastically.

"I didn't get invited," Derrick said softly.

"Well now I know and you _will _be invited," Massie assured him as she straightened her purple tee shirt under a white vest with a large green flower that was paired with green converse and ultra-distressed skinny jeans.

"Sorry we ruined the surprise," Alicia muttered to her red polo shirt that was paired with red open-toe ankle boots and a white mini skirt.

"Yeah," Dylan tugged on the hem of her navy sailor-styled dress that was paired with white flats.

"Super sorry," Kristen agreed as she crossed her arms over her black under armor shirt that was paired with red knee-length shorts with black Pumas.

"Whatever," Massie shrugged.

"Mom-what's this I hear about a party?" Massie asked on Thursday morning. Massie had woken up with a headache and had just decided to sleep in to try and eliminate the problem. Right now she was making herself a bowl of chicken salad.

"Oh-didn't I mention your Welcome Home party?" Kendra asked.

"No," Massie shook her head.

"Well...its tomorrow," Kendra said with a laugh.

"I heard," Massie said, pouring Italian dressing on the salad. "Tell me you didn't invite the Fishers," Massie pleaded. "Oh, and send the Harrington's an invite as well," Massie instructed.

"I sent the Harrington's their invite yesterday after you got out of school Massie. And I had to invite the Fishers. Cam is dating Claire after all," Kendra said simply.

"You invited the Lyonses?" Massie choked on her seltzer water.

"Massie I know you don't like Claire very much but...well think of it this way. Without Claire you never would have had as many songs about pain as you did. You never would have left and become a superstar. So I'd thank her," Kendra said.

"Good point-I can give a speech, right?" Massie's amber eyes brightened at the thought of paying Claire back in the worst way possible and in the nicest package.

"Of course," Kendra responded as Massie carried her bowl to her room. "By the way-Alicia's cousin Nina, who has been living with her for the past year, will be there as well," Kendra called.

_Three days back at school and I haven't seen Nina but now I'll have to deal with her at a party. __Muy exculante,_ Massie thought sarcastically to herself.

But as soon as she got to her room she ate her salad in a rush-headaches make you hungrier, did you ever notice that?-and then logged onto her MACbook and began to type her speech.

And she had to say, it was perfect.

Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil were all at Alicia's house on Friday after school, where, once again, Massie had skipped.

"Ratings," Kristen asked.

"In fashion show format," Dylan volunteered.

"Who first," Alicia jumped on her bed.

"ME," Kristen jumped up and entered Alicia's huge, walk in closet with her outfit and quickly got dressed. All the girls had done their hair and make-up before hand and were just getting dressed now. They'd be leaving in thirty minutes after all.

Kristen stepped out of the closet and started to walk towards Alicia's bay window like a runway model.

When she reached the window she turned around and struck a pose.

"Let's see," Dylan grabbed an empty notebook and a new pen off of Alicia's desk and started to pretend to take notes.

"Kristen Gregory is wearing a lovely pair of black leggings with a BCBG off the shoulder torquiose jersey-styled dress with number 23 on it. The number was also David Beckham's when he was on the American Galaxy. Kristen is wearing torquiose sparkly round-toe flats and her hair is down and crimped. Let's go to Dylan with the ratings," Alicia acted like a reported into her hairbrush.

"Kristen is rated a 9.4. Next up is Dylan Marvil. Back to you Alicia," Dylan raced over to the closet while Kristen took her seat and grabbed the notebook giggling. Dylan walked through the room just like Kristen only acting like a clumsy model.

She struck an extremly silly pose and smiled.

"Dylan Marvil has her red curls in a high ponytail and her eyes are brought out by her Chanel strapless emerald three inches above the knee dress with a pair of gold strappy heels. She acsessorized in all gold which looks amazing on her pale skin-making it appear porclein. Her freckles give her that air of rebeliousness. Now flash to Kristen with the scores," Alicia said.

"9.6," Kristen yawned. "Let's give it up for Alicia Rivera," Kristen clapped as Dylan plopped onto the bed and Alicia came strutting out, striking a perfect pose.

"Alicia is wearing an original Ralph Lauren outfit of a red spaghetti strap dress to the mid thigh that balloons at the hips and has a tight shirt. The shoes are a pair of silver pumps. Kristen-the score?" Dylan asked.

"I'd say a 9.8-especially with that wonder head of pin-straight glossy raven black hair tumbling down her back." Kristen said.

"And now we go to Massie's," Alicia cheered and the girls grabbed their bags before racing to Alicia's limo.

_When I hear my favorite song/I know that we belong/ You are the music in me/It's living in all of us/And its brought us here because/You are the music in me_


	14. Chapter 13:Party

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 13: Party**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-not the Clique and the characters or Taylor Swift's songs, quotes, or CD.**

Massie Block studied her reflection in purple and gold full length mirror and smiled. Her tanned arms dangled at her side and she placed them on her hips smiling. She was wearing a heather grey, high waist pencil mini skirt paired with a royal purple silky tank top button down with ruffles coming down the button line. She slipped on a pair of purple low top Converse and adjusted her long, swaying high ponytail and then walked down the stairs to her party.

_Perfectly timing,_ She thought to herself as her mother introduced her up to the stage. Then she walked over and smiled at the applause.

"Thank you all for coming. And a special thanks to my best and truest friends who welcomed me back with open arms," She said, smiling her perfectly white, never need braces smile. "I just wanted to say that when I left, it wasn't in sole purpose of being famous. I left just to get away from a girl who I thought was my friend yet stole something from me. You thought I would forget," Massie giggled.

"But she wasn't the only one. There was a girl who I trusted with my life. I thought you got me," She shook her head slowly. "And then for the boy who broke my heart and then came to something with that same girl who stole him from me when he knew I'd be there-hosting it, giving awards, and getting awards," Massie sighed deeply. "My first CMT Awards looked like that," She sighed.

"Well, here's a message to all of you people here in Westchester. If you're mean to me or break my heart I'm going to write a song about you. Speak Now is going to be the next chapter of my life and this time I'm going to name names," Massie informed them.

"But this isn't all bad news. Who wants to be the first one to hear one of my newest songs?" Massie asked. The crowd cheered. "Perfect," She beamed. "This song is about all the great times I've had with friends, for anyone who has given me any type of happy memory for my life," Massie smiled as the band began to play. "For you," She smiled and began to sing.

"_I said remember this moment/In the back of my mind/The time we stood with our shaking hands/The crowds in stands went wild/We were the kings and the queens/And they read off our names/The night you danced like our lives/Would never be the same/You held your head like a hero/On a history book page/It was the end of a decade/But the start of an age/Long live the walls we crashed through/How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you/I was screaming long live all the magic we made/And bring on all the pretenders/One day we will be remembered," _Massie sang, standing still. Then she flipped her hair around, grabbed the mic from its stand and started walking across the stage, still singing. _"I said remember this feeling/I passed the pictures around/Of all the years that we stood there/On the sidelines wishing for right now/ We are the kings and the queens/You traded your baseball cap for a crown/When they gave us our trophies/And we held them up for our town/And the cynics were outraged/Screaming this is absurd/ Cause for a moment a band of thieves/In ripped up jeans got to rule the world/Long live the walls we crashed through/How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you/I was screaming long live all the magic we made/And bring on all the pretenders/I'm not afraid/Long live all the mountains we moved/I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you/I was screaming long live that look on your face/And bring on all the pretenders/One day we will be remembered/Hold on-just spinning around/May these memories break our fall/Can you take a moment? Promise me this/That'll you'll stand by me forever/But if god forbid fate should step in/And force us into goodbye/If you have children someday/When they point to the pictures/Please tell them my name,"_ Massie stopped moving around and returned the mic to its stand, lowering her head. _"Tell them how the crowds went wild/Tell them how I hope they shine/Long live the walls we crashed through/I had the time of my life with you/Long, long live the walls we crashed through/How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you/I was screaming long live all the magic we made/And bring on all the pretenders/ I'm not afraid/Singing long live-all the mountains we moved/I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you/Long, long live that look on your face/And bring on all the pretenders/One day, we will be remembered,"_ Massie smiled as she finished.

The crowd applauded as she stepped off the stage and walked over to her friends.

"Loved that song," Alicia smiled.

"It was awesome," Kristen assured.

"Totally-about us right?" Dylan smiled innocently.

"No-it was about us," Kemp rolled his eyes.

"Dylan just said that," Plovert said softly.

"JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY," Josh blurted.

"You ask Alicia," Derrick snapped.

"And I'll ask Kristen," Kemp replied.

"What?" Kristen's turquoise eyes widened as her eyebrows rose to her bangs.

"Will you go out with me...please?" Kemp's usual bad-boy, too-cool-to-care image melted as his dark eyes softened and he lowered his head so that his hair covered his face. "I get it-I was a jerk before...but...I love you Kris," Kemp whispered.

Kristen didn't answer; instead she ran towards the tall boy and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and meeting her kiss.

"And the PDA," Massie turned the group away from the new couple.

"You want to go out with me Plovert?" Dylan lowered her head.

"Duh-why do you think I hung around Claire and Derrick all the time? I didn't want to give up spending time with you," He admitted.

"You're too sweet...and normally I'd hate that," Dylan smiled. "But you're lucky I like you," she smiled.

"Josh-you cheated on me," Alicia crossed her arms and Massie walked away from the newest couple.

"I was falling too hard too fast and at too young of an age. I didn't know what to do but I should have talked to you instead of hurting you," Josh looked down.

"You should've thought about that before. Josh, you should've just said no and gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go and that word about what you did with her would get back to me," She shook her head. "And I should've been there in the back of your mind and I definitely shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet," Alicia glared. "But I can't help but love you," She smiled.

"Really," Josh asked smiling.

"Duh," Alicia smiled.

"Good," Josh took off his Yankees hat and placed it on her head.

"That leaves us," Derrick smiled.

"I need to talk to you-and I've learned that music is the only way to do that. Let's dance," Massie giggled.

"I like that idea," Derrick tried to lead her towards the dance floor.

"Not there," Massie grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the balcony outside her room. "Follow me," She said, reaching up and climbing onto the flat surface of the roof above her room.

"What-are you crazy?" Derrick asked.

"Chicken," Massie wondered.

"Move over," Derrick smirked as he started to climb up.

"There's no music," Derrick looked down.

"Who needs music? The music's inside of you," Massie smiled.

"How do we know what to dance to?" Derrick asked.

"My dad taught me how to waltz when I was little. I'd stand on his feet and he'd dance me around the living room. There was never any music. So just follow me," Massie smiled.

_It won't be long 'til the summers gone/Get your party on so we'll sing along/Hold on tight it's a crazy night/Get your party on so we'll scream out loud_


	15. Chapter 14:Can I Have This Dance

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 14: Can I Have This Dance**_

**{A/N-taken over right from where the last chapter left off}**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Clique but I don't._

"Take my hand and a deep breath," Massie instructed, holding out her sparkly purple French manicure nailed hand. Derrick held on. "Pull me close," She whispered and Derrick smiled, obeying quickly. "Take one step," She said and they took a small step backwards. "Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide," Massie instructed, picking up Derrick's head so he looked her in the eyes and giving a quick clap so light music-the exact song from the dance in Another Cinderella Story-played.

"Take my hand," Derrick held out his hand after twirling her away from him. Massie grinned as she took it. "I'll take the lead," He promised as Massie giggled. "And every turn," He said, spinning her around. "Will be safe with me," He smiled down at her. "Don't be afraid to fall-you know I'll catch you throw it all," He said.

"And won't you promise me that you'll never forget?" Massie asked softly.

"Promise me that we'll keep dancing, wherever we go next," Derrington whispered.

"You can't keep us apart Derrick-even those thousands of miles weren't enough," Massie shook her head.

"That's because my heart is wherever you are," Derrington grinned.

"No mountains too high and no ocean are too wide," Massie said.

"Because together or not-our dance won't stop. Let it rain and let it pour-what we have is worth fighting for," Derrington said.

"But...what do we have?" Massie pushed herself away.

"Whatever you want-I love you Massie. I never should have done that to you but I was so heartbroken...you dumped me Massie," Derrington said softly.

"I...I love you too," Massie said, trying to hold back tears. Derrick wrapped his arms around her.

"You can cry-I don't care Massie. I won't think you're weak if you do-in fact, I'll think you're stronger," Derrick said. Massie looked up at him, letting the tears fall. "But why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm happy...but I'm sad when I remember what happened," Massie said.

"Forget the past. It's over. Yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift-that's why it's called the present," Derrington smiled. And then, she kissed him.

Back on the dance floor Alicia and Josh were dancing together while Dylan and Plovert were dancing together. Kristen and Kemp were in between the two couples.

But a few feet away sat an angry Claire and an even angrier Nina.

"I thought you said you ruined her," The glossy, blue-black haired beauty crossed her arms over her olive complexion and glared her emerald green eyes.

"I thought I did-but she somehow crawled her way back to the top," Claire gasped.

"How-she lost it all. The strength, the belief, the confidence, the boy-the friends," Nina exclaimed.

"She's Massie Block-she can rise from ashes," Claire said, remembering the first time she'd come close to taking over Massie.

Of course, the next day when Massie had returned she was wearing Claire's old denim overalls-which she'd altered to look adorable of course-and had taken everything back.

And of course, Claire now missed her old friend more than anything. All she wanted was her best friend back.

But she felt like she was too far into this mess to get her back.

"Well you better do something fast and tear her down for good this time. And don't forget to send my backstabbing cousin falling down with her. You're lucky I'm forgiving you because Kristen and Dylan would have been able to do this the right way. Do you think you're little blonde brain could handle doing this right," Nina snapped.

"But-I-you-I'm the one who did all the work. You didn't do anything," Claire whispered.

"I got Josh to cheat and Dylan on your side. I did plenty in this and all of my parts were done completely. You're the one who failed-look, Derrick and Massie are gone," Nina snapped.

"Josh and Alicia are back together," Claire said.

"Tear them down-you don't remember what you all did to me? You owe me-I had a police escort to the airport and was grounded for a week. I was forced to do 101 things for my twin sisters. Do you not understand how miserable my life was when I returned to Spain after you ruined me? You better help me get revenge or I'll have to work revenge on all three of you. And remember, Skye's little DSL daters all do whatever I say-those girls really do think of boys are confidence boosters," Nina laughed bitterly.

"Of course Nina," Claire whispered as Nina hurried over to join the three DSL Daters who followed Nina's every wish and Command. "How did I get myself into this," Claire wondered thinking back to the day when she ruined her life by agreeing to help Nina get her revenge.

Claire hated herself for being so nice and easy to guilt sometimes but now she wished more than anything to be like that once more.

But Claire was in this mess now and she had to solve her own problems. So she would.

She grabbed her phone and smiled, happy that she'd been able to bump Massie's agent's number onto her iPhone. Then she grinned at how well of a hacker she was. Typing in the number she used the codes and secrets she'd need to get all of Massie's agent's contacts. Selecting a magazine's number she typed it into her phone and then typed a text to that number.

**CLAIRE: Massie Block and her friends will all be at the school dance at BOCD High. And there will be a big scoop for your magazine; perfect for the cover and a **_**long **_**story.**

A few seconds later her phone beeped with the reply.

**PEOPLE: Of course we'll be there. Thanks for the tip**

Claire crossed her arms. The best part of this story would be that her name would be featured in the story when she was interviewed. And then she smiled that her number-not her name-would come up on the text to the magazine.

Yet she still felt mean doing this to two of her best friends who were the truest friends she'd ever had.

_Its like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you/It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do/And with every step together, we just keep on getting better/So can I have this dance?_


	16. Chapter 15:So What

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 15: So What**_

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned the Clique_

Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil were all in Massie's room doing any last minute adjustments to their hair or outfits for the Homecoming Dance.

Massie's hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of head, letting a few waves tumble into her face. Her dress was a strapless midnight blue one that was tight at the bodice and then popped out at the hips and ended slightly above the knee. She had on silver flats so she'd be able to dance.

Alicia's hair was straightened and pulled into a high ponytail. Her dress had a Princess Jasmine styled shirt and the skirt was almost like a pencil skirt and the entire dress was colored a deep shade of blood red. She wore a pair of blood red flats with it.

Dylan had her hair in a French twist and was in a gorgeous shade of navy dress. It was a halter dress to her knee and a pair of white strappy heels was on her feet.

Kristen had done her hair in an elegant pair of French braids. Her dress was beautiful, being a full skirt but only to the knee and with a spaghetti strap bodice. The dress was maroon and her shoes were gold Jimmy Choo pumps.

"We're tens," Massie declared and led the march to the limo. Together the girls climbed inside, giggling, and blaring songs from Massie's iPod.

"_I'm sick of you/So sick of you/Sick of all your little lies," _The girls giggled as they sang.

The boys, on the other hand were all at Derrick's house, staring at themselves awkwardly in the mirror.

"Why do we have to dress up?" Derrick whined, pulling at the collar of his dark blue button down-t shirt that he'd paired with grey slacks.

"Because it's not only at BOCD but with the PC," Josh responded, rolling his eyes and then glaring at his black dress pants that were paired with a dark red long sleeve button down shirt.

"This is awful," Kemp crossed his arms over his blue long sleeve button down with straight leg jeans-he'd found a compromise with Kristen at this.

"True," Plovert muttered as he unbuttoned and then re-buttoned his red short sleeve button down shirt with dark grey dress pants.

"Let's go," Derrick sighed and led the boys to his limo. They climbed inside and crossed their arms as Josh messed around with the radio until he found the button to connect Derrick's iPod. Then he hit shuffle and the boys began to sing along stupidly to the music.

"_I don't blame you/For being you/But you can't blame me/For hating it/So say what are you waiting for/Kiss her, Kiss her/I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late,"_

"_Burning up-all your pictures/Tearing up-all your letters/Ripping up-all your sweaters/This, is-this is for the better,"_ The girls weren't even done with Ashley Tisdale's _Delete You _when they pulled up to the school. They climbed out giggling and then raced into the dance-Dylan and Kristen, as fast as their heels would allow.

"Where are they?" Massie crossed her arms as they looked for the boys.

"Just walked in," Alicia stood on tip-toes-arms spread apart to keep her balance.

"HEY," Kristen waved them over.

"OVER HERE," Dylan shouted.

"Hey," Kemp wrapped an arm around Kristen and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Let's go," Plovert dragged Dylan towards the dance floor.

"This leaves us," Josh smiled at Alicia.

"And us," Derrington took Massie's hand.

"Nuh-uh," Alicia shook her head.

"One for all and all for one," Massie said.

"Then we'll be a group-let's go," Derrick smiled.

Claire Lyons, meanwhile, was watching from her spot at the punch bowl, in her golden-colored dress with gold strappy heels she kept tripping over. Her hair was in a messy braid and her skin was pale.

But she didn't care-she knew it would all be worth it for the fact that her plan was working perfectly. Better than she'd expected it to, in fact.

But-she frowned as the photographers walked in with one of the reporters. She crossed her arms as she noticed how Massie and Alicia were dancing-the only difference between the two of them and the rest of the school was that they weren't dancing as dirty as the others.

"What is going on? I told you to ruin them-not make them even more famous," Nina barked as she approached in an ultra short, ultra tight, strapless gold dress with super high maroon knee-high heeled boots. Her hair was flowing down her back and her make-up was heavy.

"I tried-normally they aren't like that at dances...but they're so...well they're like they used to be which isn't bad in this age," Claire stuttered.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RUIN THEM LIKE THEY RUINED ME," Nina shrieked.

"Calm down," Claire whispered. "It's not my fault. I told you-it's impossible to ruin Massie Block. She's indestructible. Nobody will ever be able to do it," Claire shook her head as she watched her old friend having the time of her life for the cameras that were snapping her picture as well as the PC's and their boyfriends'.

"You miss it," Nina accused.

"Nina-everybody wants to be Massie's friend. And I was lucky enough to be one of them. SO I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure I can call myself that again," Claire replied softly.

"Then I'll have to do it myself," Nina turned to walk off.

"NO," Claire screamed. Nobody could hear her over the music but Nina stopped and turned around-just in time to get covered in the punch Claire had just thrown at her.

"You did not just do that to me," Nina glared.

"Looks like I did," Claire smirked. "And now-I have some friends to apologize to," Claire turned and stalked off as Massie sent the paparazzi away.

"They left-if you're here for that then just go-oh, it's you," Massie's harsh glare softened as she saw Claire. "What's wrong?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry-for everything. I only did it all because Nina told me I owed her for everything we did to her and I felt bad-you know I was always the nicest one-so I just did what she said but I miss being your friend and I miss Alicia and Kristen and Dylan. I miss the PC and the Friday Night Sleepovers and Bean and everything," Claire said in a rush.

"Forgiven," Massie opened her arms.

"Forgotten," Alicia opened her arms as well.

"Friends," Dylan's arms spread out for a hug.

"Forever," Kristen prepared for the hug as Claire hugged Massie and then the girls formed a large group hug.

"Aw, how adorable-but May-see," Nina smirked from behind them as the girls pulled apart. "I will have my revenge," She said.

"And so will I-remember that Derrick-I'm going to get Massie one way or another," Cam said.

"So watch out," a perky blonde behind Nina said.

"Because the four of us-who you marked as LBRS and insulted our names-well we're getting our revenge," a frizzy haired brunette said.

"Olivia?" Alicia gasped.

"Layne?" Claire wondered.

"You've got it," Nina smirked.

"Okay-_Layme_, you will never be able to get revenge on me-or any of us. Because you've tried and nothing has worked-remember?" Massie turned to the blonde. "And as for you _Duh-_livia," She sighed. "You're too dumb to figure out what to do for revenge," She shrugged. "Nina the Obscena-you couldn't even get the guys from us-you had to use a made-up soccer spell," Massie laughed at Nina's stupidity. "And Cam-well you'll never have me. Because I've got the best there is," Massie said, looking up at Derrick and kissing him. "Now scram," Massie glared and the four turned and filed off, trying to appear confident but Massie was an alpha and she could sense their fear.

_So what? I'm still a rock star! I've got my rock moves, and I don't need you and guess what? Now that we're done, I'm having more fun._


	17. Chapter 16:Thanks for the Memories

**Superstar**

Chapter 16: Thanks for the Memories

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

Olivia Ryan couldn't believe what Alicia had done to her. She was sitting in her pink and purple elegant old fashioned room with her legs tucked underneath her looking through a photo album from seventh grade. She and Alicia had been so close back then. She just didn't know what had happened.

Josh had kissed her-and when she'd tried to stop him he'd told her that he'd broken up with Alicia-for her. And then she found out he never had. Alicia hadn't bothered to listen though. She'd raced into her gossip mode and ruined her life causing Olivia to transfer. But when she saw that Massie was back she returned. She wanted revenge.

She'd assumed Massie would as well but it turned out Massie was turning over a new leaf and forgiving everyone.

So Nina had told her what Massie had done to her and Olivia had plotted revenge with the Spanish beauty-cousin to her new arch enemy. Cam also wanted revenge on Massie and Derrick. Layne wanted revenge on every member of the Pretty Committee.

So the four had their plans made and tonight was the night.

Olivia looked in the white-framed full length mirror in her room and smiled at her outfit. She was dressed in black ultra skinny jeans and black hoodie with the holes in the sleeves for the thumbs. She had paired a pair of black Jimmy Choo super thick heeled knee length boots with the ensemble and her bright blonde waves were pulled into a low ponytail with a black beanie cap over it to protect her from sight. She grabbed her largest oversized Mercedes Lens glasses in a dark pink since she refused to buy black sunglasses-she was all about color-and slid them onto her face. Then she walked off towards the door with her black Beyonce leather tote on her arm, fully loaded with her supplies. She slid into her limo and gave her driver the first address.

"Rivera Estate, Roger, we're picking up Nina," She smirked and brought up the divider. Then she leaned back until they arrived at the large stone castle like mansion. The door opened and Nina stepped in wearing a pair of black tights with a black leather mini skirt over it and a black leather jacket zipped all the way up with the collar pulled high. She was wearing black cat framed glasses and super high open toe black ankle boots. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun.

"Fisher estate-Cam Fisher," Nina informed. Finally they pulled up in front of the house and Cam Fisher came running out and jumping into the car with his hair covered by a black baseball hat. He was in black straight leg jeans and a black polo with black high top converse.

"What's up with the disguises?" Cam asked.

"Massie can't see us," Olivia glanced at her watch to see the time. It was 6:00 pm meaning it should be getting dark any minute. She wasn't the same dumb blonde she used to be.

"Abely Estate for Layne," Nina said.

Olivia rolled her eyes at how Nina was taking charge and ordering around _her _driver.

Layne climbed into the limo with a glare on her face. She was wearing large black glasses with black lipstick and black blush. She was wearing a pair of black plaid Salvation Army skinny jeans with a black long sleeved shirt and black Keds. Her hair was in a frizzy braid and she had a black beret over it.

"Claire's status says the girls are going to the spa at 6:30 exactly," Layne informed checking her Facebook on her iTouch.

"Perfect-Roger, how far are we from the Block estate?" Olivia asked, glaring at the red numbers on her digital watch. It was already 6:15.

"About ten minutes," He said.

"Perfect-drop us off at the end of the driveway and kill the lights. We're surprising Massie," Olivia said wickedly.

"Alright Olivia," He said as she brought up the divider.

"Cam, got the flashlight?" Nina asked.

"Yup," Cam spun the mini flashlight around his finger.

"Olivia, got the ammunition?" Nina raised her eyebrow, examining her reflection in the mirror App of her iPhone.

"Packed and ready to go," Olivia nodded.

"Layne, tell me you have the launchers in that thing," Nina kicked Layne's black mini-duffel purse.

"A water fun for Cam, a sling shot for me and a water balloon rocket launcher for Olivia," Layne said.

"Now-what are you doing again," Olivia asked innocently.

"Taking the picture," Nina pulled an ultra thin silver digital camera from her pocket and holding it in front of her eye. "Front page of the newspaper," Nina bragged.

"Nobody reads that-I'll get it on the magazine," Cam smirked.

"Perfect," Olivia said with a smile.

"Whatever," Nina said, throwing open the door and sneaking over towards the spa. They hid in the bushes right outside the spa and waited.

"Time," Olivia finally said and just then the five members of the PC started walking across the Blocks' lawn from the Main House to the Spa.

Massie led the group, wearing a pear of grey and purple PINK! Capri sweat pants with a matching sweat shirt and a purple tight fitting camisole with purple high top converse. Her hair was in a bun with a Mets cap over it.

Alicia was next to her on the left in a pair of black PINK! Yoga high waist-ed pants with a red spaghetti strap tank top tucked in and a black sweatshirt over it with red and black flats. Her hair was in a messy braid with a black beret over it.

Kristen was to her right and wearing a pair of velvet Juicy chocolate brown sweatpants with a matching sweatshirt over a turquoise muscle tank top and a pair of chocolate brown and turquoise puma sneakers. Her hair was in a low side ponytail and a plaid matching fedora was on her head.

Dylan was behind the group in a pair of green tights with an orange baggy sweatshirt over it and chocolate brown UGGs. Her hair was in a pair of spirally pigtails and an orange mini top hat sat on her head.

Claire was next to Dylan wearing a white pair of tights with a hot pink and baby pink stripped off the shoulder long sleeve longish shirt with pink Keds and her hair was in a French twist with a newsboy hat.

"They all look great," Olivia muttered.

"And happy," Layne whispered as she watched them burst out laughing.

"Get them," Cam said as they began their attack.

But as soon as the first one landed at their feet the girls giggled even harder, zipped up their sweatshirts and stood in place.

And then Massie let out a scream.

"TODD," She called. The redheaded curly haired younger brother of Claire came running over smiling.

"Get them," Alicia ordered and Todd smirked and ran towards the bushes with a weapon of his own-a deluxe water gun loaded with maple syrup.

"HOW'D THEY KNOW," Olivia screamed as she took off running back to the limo.

"I DON'T KNOW," Layne screamed.

"DUH-YOU CAN SEE THE HEADLIGHTS FROM HERE," Nina shouted.

"NICE GOING _DUH-LIVIA _AND _LAYME,"_ Cam crossed his arms as they climbed back into the limo.

"Now we need a new plan," Nina glared.

"We'll think of something," Olivia assured.

"Puh-lease, of course you won't," Cam rolled his eyes.

"Cam and I will get the plan and you'll just need to do our dirty work," Nina smirked.

"Fine," Layne crossed her arms.

"Operation Destroy the PC Part 2 takes place on Halloween. I already have the plan," Nina replied darkly.

"We've had it planned for a long time," Cam replied.

"Just tell us our part and we're good to go," Olivia smiled.

"We really have the wait a whole week for our plan?" Layne muttered.

It was a week after Homecoming and a week until Halloween and Nina and Co. weren't any closer to destroying the PC than they'd been before.

Hopefully though-after Halloween, they'd be completed with their mission.


	18. Chapter 17:Marry You

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 17: Marry You**_

**Disclaimer: Okay, one last time-I do not own the Clique. Newly stated-I do not own any of the songs mentioned. Bruno Mars owns Marry You and Just the Way You Are. Nelly owns Just a Dream. Boys Like Girls own Thunder and All-Star Weekend owns Come Down With Love.**

Massie Block sat in her room, on her window sill next to Derrick who held her acoustic guitar, finger picking at the strings.

"I wrote you a song," He smiled. "It's not that good but-"He said, getting cut off by Massie.

"Play it-I want to hear it," She placed a hand on his mouth.

"Really," He asked wide eyed.

"I'm a musician. Music is the only way to get to my heart," She explained slowly.

"Okay," He smiled, starting to play and then stopping. "I'm not the best singer, I'll warn you in advance," He smiled.

"SING," She slapped his arm.

"Painful," He teased.

"Jerk," She muttered.

"Hurtful," He replied.

"Can you play me the song sometime today," She whined.

"Fine," He took a deep breathe and started to play but Massie started giggling.

"What," He asked.

"You just remind me of Puck from Glee," She laughed. "He has this tough guy image and all but he's a musician and plays guitar and sings. The funny thing is, he's actually sweet if you get right down to the point. He just doesn't do well with commitment which makes him appear like a jerk," Massie explained.

"So I'm not good with commitment," Derrick raised his eyebrows.

"That's not what I mean," She rolled her eyes.

"Sure," He replied.

"Just play," She smiled.

"You really wanna hear this," He sighed.

"Duh," She replied.

"Fine-but only because I love it when you smile," He grinned, brushing a piece of hair away from her face as he kissed her gently. Then he started to play the guitar once more.

Massie leaned back, enjoying a song written about her instead of by her for once.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes/Make the stars look like they're not shining/Her hair, her hair/ Falls perfectly without trying/She's so beautiful/ And I tell her ever day/Yeah I know, I know/ When I compliment her/She won't believe me/ And it's so, it's so/Sad to think she don't see what I see/But every time she asks me do I look okay/I say/When I see your face/There's not a thing that I would change/Cause you're amazing/Just the way you are/And when you smile/The whole world stops and stares for a while/Cause girl you're amazing/Just the way you are/Her nails, her nails/I could kiss them all day if she'd let me/Her laugh, her laugh/She hates but I think it's so sexy/She's so beautiful/ And I tell her every day/Oh you know, you know, you know/I'd never ask you to change/If perfect is what you're searching for/Then just stay the same/So don't even both asking/If you look okay/You know I say/When I see your face/ There's not a thing that I would change/Cause you're amazing/Just the way you are/And when you smile/The whole world stops and stares for a while/Cause girl you're amazing/Just the way you are/The way you are/The way you are/Girl you're amazing/Just the way you are/When I see your face/There's not a thing that I would change/Cause you're amazing/Just the way you are/And when you smile/The whole world stops and stares for a while/Cause girl you're amazing/Just the way you are,"_

"It wasn't bad," Massie told him.

"It was too," He looked down.

"It was sweet," She responded.

"I don't do sweet," He glared.

"Well you should," Massie said softly. "Because I like sweet," She winked, standing up and walked over to her CD player.

"What are you doing," He asked.

"Playing the songs I have on my CD so far," She said in a duh-tone.

"Why," He asked.

"Because," She walked over to him as the music played and grabbed his hand. "I want you to dance with me," She said.

"I don't dance. We went over this," He said.

"Don't make me sing to you again," She giggled.

"Fine-but only because you're just so beautiful," He rolled his eyes.

"Please don't be one of those cheesy loser boyfriends," She shook her head.

"I can't help it-I eat a lot of cheese," He laughed.

"You're jokes are awful," She shook her head.

**~...~**

Alicia Rivera sat cross legged on her bed looking through her play lists on her computer for a song her cheerleading team could perform for their newest cheer. She wanted it to be perfect and knew it could be nothing less than that.

Suddenly her phone began to ring and she picked it up, studying the message and smiling.

**JOSH: I was thinking about her/Thinking bout me/Thinking bout us/Where we gonna be/Open my eyes/It was only just a dream**

She giggled and then smiled. She had her perfect song for the cheer all picked out. She grabbed her phone and typed back a quick reply to her perfect boyfriend.

**Alicia: So I drive back/Down that road/ will he come back/No one knows/I realize it was only just a dream**

**~...~**

Dylan Marvil was sitting in her room on her computer, trying to figure out why none of her friends were online.

Actually, she was trying to figure out why nobody on her long buddy list was online but that didn't matter to her.

All she knew was that she was bored and confused at to why her friends seemed to be avoiding her. Of course, she knew it wasn't avoiding her. She knew it was just that they were being...well they were caught up in their own lives.

Dylan rolled her eyes wondering why Plovert, her boyfriend, was never around when an AIM popped up.

**CPlayer: Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder and I said, you eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna love another. You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain. Bring on the thunder.**

**BIGREDHEAD: What does that mean?**

**CPlayer: I heard the song and it reminded me of you. I'm stuck watching my little brother. Sorry I haven't been around lately-maybe you can come over later and watch a movie with him and me**

**BIGREDHEAD: Maybe...**

Dylan smiled, biting her tongue to hold back a squeal even though there was no way he could possible hear her.

**~...~**

Kristen Gregory was sitting on the floor in front of her bed next to her boyfriend Kemp Hurley, trying to help him with his homework. But he, on the other hand, had something else on his mind.

"KEMP," She ordered, pushing him away.

"What," He whined, trying to kiss her once again.

"You're going to fail and I can't date a moron," She replied.

"Can't you just do it for me," He asked. "Or better yet-I'll pay one of those nerds like Bill Gates," He said, recalling one of the tech nerds at BOCD who everyone called Bill Gates.

"You'll never learn that way," She frowned.

"But I don't need to learn. I'm going to play soccer," He said.

"Even soccer players need to know things. Like how to manage money," She said.

"That's what I'll have you for," he grinned.

"Nice try but I'm not that easily distracted. Now do me a favor and work on this homework, please," She pleaded.

"But I don't feel good," He whined.

"What's wrong with you," She asked suspiciously.

"I've been stopping at green lights; got lost on my home. I'm sleeping walking at night. I put my shirt on inside out. Umbrella in the sun; my head up in the clouds, my friends all laugh at me. There's only one thing it could be," He smiled quoting one of Kristen's favorite songs. "I've come down with love, got hit by the bug. I'm sick and confused, I know it's true. I've come down with love. I can't get enough. I won't break this fever. I need her; I'm hit by the bug. I've come down with love," He smiled.

"One kiss-then work," She said, leaning forward with a smile on her face. "And that won't always work," She said pretending to be annoyed.

**~...~**

For once, every member of the PC, with the exception of Claire, was happy and in love. Of course, Claire was happy and in love-her love just didn't love her back.

But the girls all knew that their happiness and peace couldn't last for long. They were just waiting, enjoying their bliss, until their worlds crumbled for them to restore. But this time, none of them were forgetting and none of them would forgive. This time, it was truly the end.

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go/No one will know/ Come on girl/Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket of cash we can blow/Shots of patron/And it's on girl/Don't say no, no, no, no-no/Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah/And we'll go, go, go, go-go/If you're ready like I'm ready/Cause it's a beautiful night/We're looking for something dumb to do/Hey baby/I think I wanna marry you. **_


	19. Chapter 18:Get Back

_**Super Star**_

_**Chapter 18: Get Back**_

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned the Clique in anyway? **

_{A/N: Alicia's songs will be the songs by Selena Gomez and maybe a few others but mainly Selena's like how Massie's are Taylor Swift's. And since I never mentioned any Mikayla songs-she is just an actress.}_

Nina walked into the Halloween carnival wearing her Katy Perry costume. She could have picked a costume that disguised her much better, such as Olivia's Lady Gaga costume or Layne's Halley Williams one, but she wanted the Pretty Committee to know who she was it. It was all part of the plan.

She looked over at Cam and smiled. He was dressed as a soccer player-the very same costume choice he'd made the first time he'd met the infamous Massie Block-well, the first time he'd met her when she wasn't blinded by the end of a crush.

Then she glared at the Pretty Committee, forcing a smile. She'd made a wise plan this time. The PC seemed to be all for _forgiving and forgetting _so she'd have them do the same to her. And since the Briarwood boys were always just the boy versions of the PC, they'd of course let Cam back in.

Then she made her way over to the five girls who were all dressed as Fairytale Characters. Massie had picked Tinkerbelle of course-but her hair wasn't dyed blonde or in a wig. Instead she'd styled in Tinkerbelle's famous messy bun and left the color natural, making it look better than the real Tinkerbelle's with the streaks of color. Her golden tan was bright and looked amazing with her lime green strapless dress, cut to end right above the knees in the mess of spikes. She wore a pair of pointed toe green flats with a white fluff-ball glued to the toe. Nina was jealous of not only the cleverness, but the beauty of Massie.

Alicia was dressed as Jasmine, of course-her favorite princess. Her long, thick black hair was loosely braided down her back with a little gold and turquoise tiara-headband. She wore a complete replica of Jasmine's costume and looked gorgeous, especially with how fabulous the color looked on her olive complexion.

Kristen had opted for Cinderella and pinned her hair in a tight, gorgeous bun on the top of her head with a blue ribbon as a headband. Instead of wearing the impractical long ball gown she'd modernized the outfit with an off the shoulder white-blue dress that ended at the knees and had a tight bodice but a loose skirt with elegant glass-appearing heels.

Dylan was the Little Mermaid, looking amazing with her bright red hair and pale skin, making her look like a Broadway version of the princess. She wore a long, ultra tight sea-green skirt that she and Massie had made look like a mermaid's tail and then a purple strapless top with matching shoes that were hidden by the skirt.

Claire was a perfect replica of little red riding hood, having the same little kid innocent look. She wore a white and red gingham dress that was much like Dorothy's and a red cloak with the hood up and carried a purse that looked like a basket in material and style. She was in a pair of red flats, typical for the clumsy Claire.

_Will they really forgive me? I mean, I was never their friend and I was awful...not that I care if they forgive me for myself of course. I only care for the plan._

"Yeah Nina," Massie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Can we help you," Alicia crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. For everything I did when I first moved here. The thing was, I was jealous. You guys had everything. You had true friends and a girl who followed you like a sad puppy. You had guys who were crazy for you. I didn't have anything. Even my cousin ditched me for her real friends. My older sisters are the ones that told me revenge always got you what you wanted so I tried to get back at you but I guess it didn't work," Nina sighed.

"Now it did," Dylan said after getting the nod of approval from Massie.

"Nina, we'll give anyone a shot. Look at Claire," Kristen giggled.

"But if you're mean to us than we are mean to you. So in a way, you asked for it and deserved it," Claire said.

"But now we're forgiving you. We'll forget if you will. But like everyone in the NPC-you get one shot. You ruin it and you're done. If you're done with the NPC you may wanna transfer," Massie smiled.

"Totally," Alicia said.

Massie noticed Cam talking to the boys and told the girls it was time to meet us with their dates. As they made their way over there, all smiles, Cam approached Massie.

"Massie, can I talk to you," Cam mumbled.

"Sure Cam," She smiled, holding up the 'hold on a minute' sign to Derrick and the other boys were all dressed as a different rapper, although you couldn't tell the difference. They all wore baggy, ripped jeans and white tee shirts with 'BLING'.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for everything. I was a total jerk and all but that's just because I always liked you and you always picked the guy who was a jerk to you. I thought that was what you liked," He said quickly.

"I noticed I do that Cam," She laughed. "But normally they all do something completely and totally sweet to redeem themselves. And I can't help the fact that I'm...in love...with," She stared into Cam's different colored eyes and then looked away. "In love with Derrick," She said.

"Massie," Cam said. She turned back to him and he pulled her close, kissing her.

"MASSIE YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE WHAT NINA IS DOING-OHMYGOD," Alicia shrieked. Massie pushed Cam away to see Derrick doing the same to Nina.

"Oh no she didn't," Massie pushed past Cam and approached Nina angrily, her friends behind her.

"Massie, how could you kiss Cam," Derrick asked suddenly.

"You kissed Nina," Massie said annoyed.

"She kissed me," He said.

"Well he kissed me," Massie said.

"It takes two to tango," He crossed his arms.

"Exactly," Massie smirked. "Whatever-I'm done. You've broken my heart way to many times and I can't do this anymore. Just leave me alone Derrick. I'm done with you and I'm done with Briarwood. I'm just done. I thought I could handle coming back to Westchester but I was wrong. I can't," Massie looked down, trying to block people from seeing the tears but when they started to stream out she turned and ran.

"If I lose my best friend again I swear I will kill you," Alicia glared. Then she chased after Massie. Massie heard only her threat and Kristen's screams. But only Alicia was following. They both climbed into the Range Rover and Alicia hugged her.

"I'm going back to California. Come with me," Massie asked softly.

"I can't leave-not again," Alicia threw open the door to the Range Rover and stalked over to Josh who was kissing Olivia.

"Alicia I can-"

"You've done this too many times Joshua. You know, Massie wanted me to go to Hollywood with her but I said no. Stupid of me, right?" Alicia laughed harshly. "Now I'm leaving and I'm not coming back," She crossed her arms.

**~...~**

**Eight Months Later... {August}**

Josh Hotz, Derrick Harrington and the rest of the Briarwood Boys with the exception of Cam who was out, were sitting in Cam's basement watching Massie and Alicia's new TV show. It was a reality show on MTV and since the two girls were the best of friends, they got the show.

Kemp and Plovert were single once again, since nobody in the PC wanted anything to do with them. But they hadn't held a grudge against their friends. They knew what had really happened.

"And here she is-Alicia Rivera singing her new song for her fans, live for the first time here at her BACK TO WESTCHESTER party. She will be returning with Massie Block for the summer. Enjoy Alicia's song, _summers not hot,"_ a narrative voice said and Alicia began her song.

"_IT'S SUMMER," _She shouted and then began to sing. _"The heat is blazing like the 4__th__ of July/I got the air con' on and it's blasting on high/So just grab something cool and jump in your ride/Pick up everybody I'll be waiting outside/Whoa-oh, the summer's not hot without you/I hope I get to see ya/Whoa-oh-oh, the summer won't start without you,"_ She sang. When her song finished the narrator spoke once more.

"And here's Massie Block with her new song, which she just refused to tell us the name of. She said she'd rather tell us about it," The narrative voice said. Then Massie approached the mic.

"This song is called Haunted and it's for the boy that I'm haunted by-still, to this day," Massie said slowly. "Sometimes there's a love that you get over but you just can't forget the memories or the heartbreak that caused it to end," She said as the music began and she started to sing.

"_You and I walk a fragile line/I have known it all this time/But I never thought I'd live to see it break/It's getting dark and it's all too quiet/And I can't trust anything now/And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake/Oh, holding my breath/Won't lose you again/Something's made your eyes go cold/Come on, come on/Don't leave me like this/I thought I had you figured out/Something's gone terribly wrong/You're all I wanted,"_ She sang. When the song finished she spoke again.

"I know this album is taking a long time to come out but I want these songs to be written all by me. Nobody else will be writing songs on this album for once. They will be by me 100%, a diary of these past 2 years. And I hope you all love it," She said smiling.

_I wanna get back-to the old days-when the phone would ring-and I knew it was you_


	20. Chapter 19:Summers Not Hot

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 19: Summer's Not Hot**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or any songs featured**

_Hollywood:_

Massie Block braided her chestnut colored hair, streaked with sun-bleached blonde strands and then examined her reflection in the smiled and rated herself a perfect 9.6, loving her dark denim paint splattered ultra skinny jeans with dark denim vest and bright violet tank top, matching the purple leaned over and tied her purple low top converse. Then she grabbed her Massie Block Rolling Stones Cover purse-tote and walked out of her room and into the kitchen part of her and her best friend's penthouse popped a bagel into the toaster and poured herself a glass of orange juice,and then settled into one of the oversized white and black stripped comfy kitchen chairs surrounding the glass she had to do now was wait for Alicia Rivera,her best the girls' driver and guardian here in , scatch grabbed the purple and gold note from the counter and read Isaac's tiny scrawl to see that he said he was waiting for the girls laughed knowing he'd be waiting for would take Alicia a long time to just get , the Spanish beauty would eat only before getting ready for the shook her head letting the french braids whip back and she grabbed her iPhone and read the text she'd received all those months ago,about a month after the two girls had come to LA-Massie returning once more and Alicia for the very first the girls were the most famous best friends, passing how Sonny Monroe and Mikayla had first girl was an amazing singer and dancer and Massie was an actress as well. They had their own reality TV show broadcasting their life and they were known as the good girls of the the text message about life back in Westchester still broke the amber eyed beauty's heart to little couldn't believe anyone on earth would send her that but she knew Kristen was sending it to her out of the goodness of her she'd saved it and was reading it.

**KRISTEN:Nina, Olivia and Layne took 's the most popular boy with...DEMPSEY AND DUNE AND GRIFFIN!Why is it all my exes?But anyways-Claire and me and Dylan were on your side we were trying to get the guys to do something and yelling at Derrick but I couldn't really start a fight with Cam since he can't fight back and Nina would scream LAW !Come back soon-we need you guys!**

"Stop killing yourself by reading that message over and over,"Alicia replied as she strolled into the room wearing a white, pant splattered denim mini skirt with a bright blue square neck tank top, slightly dressy with it and a pair of blue open toe ankle hair was in two low pigtails and her smile was bright.

"Sorry,"Massie put her phone away and walked out of their penthouse with Alicia who was carrying her Rolling Stones bag with the both of them on the cover.

"Sure you are,"Alicia rolled her eyes as they stepped onto the elevator and Massie tapped the LOBBY button with her sparkly purple French Manicured nails. "What do we have to do today before we leave tonight?"Alicia wondered, pulling out her Ralph Lauren gold sunglasses and placing them on.

"Interview with Mack and Mickey for the Mack and Mickey show and then we have to go to Mikayla's concert and then my movie premiere for the remake of Hocus Pocus,"Massie replied as the door opened and she slipped on her Stella McCartney oversized silver glasses and started walking toawards her Range Rover.

Alicia and Massie were quickly surrounded by paparazzi and Massie smirked, a wicked plan occuring in her head.

"ALICIA IS THAT CONNER FOLLEY AND ABBY BOYD?TOGETHER AGAIN?"Massie whispered photos stopped and the paparazzi turned around.

"ISN'T CONNER DATING HANNAH MONTANA AND ABBY DATING CHAD DYLAN COOPER?" Alicia played along.

"YEAH,"Massie laughed and while the paparazzi wasn't looking the girls ran into the limo,giggling uncontrollably.

"They are going to kill us,"Alicia sing-songed,kicking her legs in the air uncontrollably.

"I wanna see them try,"Massie giggled, making a fist.

"Hannah will be screaming 'MY MANI!SONNY HELP ME,'"Alicia cackled.

"And Sonny will go-'NO MY PEDI,'"Massie added.

"And the guys won't hit us adorable girls,"Alicia posed like an innocent child.

"And Abby will hurt us with pumpkin balls-whatever those are,"Massie leaned back.

"Ah,the joys of Hollywood,"Alicia giggled.

**Back In Westchester:**

"Shut up and help me,"Kristen Gregory shushed her best friends,Dylan Marvil and Claire Lyons as they brought the decorations and other supplies into the tent set up around the Blocks' outdoor pool. Massie would be back tomorrow around noon with Alicia and Kristen wanted everything set up for the party the night before so they would forget nothing.

"I'll get the hanging stuff, you do the tables and Claire can blow up the floats and decorate the rest," Dylan said as the girls began to make the area look like a Hawiian Paradise.

"Why are we being quiet?Kendra's the one who told us to have the party here and William offered to pay for it all,"Claire asked.

"True,"Dylan noted.

"MUSIC,"Kristen screamed, running over to the stereo Claire had just set up and hitting play, allowing Every Avenue to start girls danced around,setting up.

"Are you sure it's alright that we invited the Briarwood Boys?"CLaire whispered.

"We invited the entire grade except for the ones who caused this and Cam's new posse,"Dylan replied.

"Massie loves people coming to love 'll totally love Alicia will heart this if Massie does,"Kristen said.

"Are you sure?"Claire asked again.

"We've known the two of them since fourth grade, about three years longer than you have and we've been best friends ever know everything about one another,"Dylan said softly.

"So yeah,we're sure,"Kristen said confidently.

Over the past few months the three girls had changed a lot.

Claire,the always ready to defend herself and be herself little blonde girl had turned into a pale skinned,pale haired and dull eyed shy girl while the typically shy and sport Kristen had become a loud mouth,overly confident and always ready to stand up for what was right and her weight conscious Dylan started to play sports-she was a cheerleader now-and ate what she wanted and still was a size four-her ideal was still the same tom-boy wish the loud sense of humor and fiery red hair.

Now the girls just wanted their best friends back.

_**Hollywood:**_

"This is my newest song called Last Kiss, it's a break up song about you not knowing,not ever thinking,about you never really realizing that everything could crumble around you never know that the boy you thought you loved will turn out to be a jerk and leave never will be able to predict that he'll just get up and leave you all is a crazy ride and sometimes you're wrong when you think you'll be with the guy forever and always,"Massie explained before she began her newest song-one of the few slow songs on her new CD that she'd wanted to keep fast song for Derrick Harrington.

_"I still remember the look on your face/lit through the darkness at 1:58/The words that you whispered/For just us to know/You told me you loved me/So why did you go?/Away-Away/I do recall now/The smell of the rain/Fresh on the pavement/I ran off the plane/That July 9th/The beat of your heart/It jumps through your shirt/I can still feel your arms/But now I'll go sit on the floor/Wearing your clothes/All I know is that/I don't know how to be something you miss/Never thought we'd have a last kiss/Never imagined we'd end like this/Your name forever on my lips/I do remember/The swing in your step/The life of the party you're showing off again/I roll my eyes and then/You pull me in/I'm not one for dancing/But for you I did/Because I love your handshake/Meeting my father/I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets/How you kissed me in the middle of saying something/There's not a day when I don't miss those rude inturruptions/But now I'll go sit on the floor/Wearing your clothes/All I know is that/I don't know how to be something you miss/Never thought we'd have a last kiss/Never imagined we'd end like this/Your name forever on my lips/So I'll watch you live in pictures like I used to watch you sleep/And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breath/And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are/Hope its nice where you are/And I hope the sun shines/And its a beautiful day/And something reminds you/You wish you had stayed/You can plan for a change in weather and town/But I never planned on you changing your mind/So I'll go sit on the floor/Wearing you clothes/All I know is that/I don't know how to be something you miss/Never thought we'd have a last kiss/Never imagined we'd end like this/You name forever on my lips/Just like our last kiss/Forever the name on my lips/Forever the name on my lips/Just like our last kiss,"_Massie sang and then switched places with Alicia began her speech about her song.

"This song is about being without somebody that you know you can't go a day need them like you need food and 'll die without waiting for them is like waiting for rain in a Useless and utterly disappointing,"Alicia said softly."So here's for the boy that makes my life A Year Without Rain when I'm not with him,"She laughed slightly and then began to sing.

_"Can you feel me?/When I think about you/With every breath I take/Every minute/No matter what I do/My life is an empty place/Like I've been wondering the desert/For a thousand days/Don't know if it's a mirage/But I always see your face baby/I'm missing you so much/Can't help it I'm in love/A day without you is like a year without rain/I need you by my side/Don't know how I'll survive/A day without you is like a year without rain/The stars are burning/I hear your voice in my mind/Can't you hear me calling/My heart is yearning/Like the ocean thats running dry/Catch me I'm falling/It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet/Won't you save me/There's gonna be a monsoon/When you get back to me/I'm missing you so much/Can't help it I'm in love/A day without you is like a year without rain/I need you by my side/Don't know how I'll survive/A day without you is like a year without rain/So let this frout come to an end/And make this desert flower again/I'm so glad you found me/Stick around me/It's a world/No wonder/With you in my life/So hurry baby don't waste no more time/And I need you here/I can't explain/But a day without you is like a year without rain/I'm missing you so much/Can't help it I'm in love/A day without you is like a year without rain/I need you by my side/Don't know how I'll survive/ A day without you is like a year without rain,"_

_**Whoa-ohThe summer's not hot without you/I hope I get to see ya/Whoa-oh-h The summer won't start without you**_


	21. Chapter 20:Tell Me SomethingIdon't know

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 21: Tell Me Something I Don't Know**_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Clique but I don't. I don't even own the songs.**

Massie stood in front of the tent that was set up around her outside pool with her hands on her hips. She and Alicia had gotten Kristen's text about the five ex-PC members all going swimming to celebrate the girls return but she hadn't mentioned a party. Of course, Alicia and Massie had been close to positive that there would be a party so they'd dressed their best.

Massie was dressed in a purple and black stripped two piece with boy-short bottoms and pair of dark wash short Hollister shorts with purple rubber flip-flops and her hair was tightly braided into two French braids.

Alicia was wearing an orange and white Ralph Lauren tankini with an orange Ralph Lauren strapless sundress over it and wedged sandals. Her hair was in a low side ponytail.

"MASSIE," Kristen ran over to her in a red once piece, backless Life guard-styled bathing suit with her red and white Adidas slip-ons and her hair loose. "ALICIA," She hugged them.

"We missed you _so _much," Claire explained, tugging on her low ponytail. She was in a pink and white polka dot two piece and her smile was wide.

"But now its time to party-don't worry, we didn't invite _that _many people," Dylan flipped one of her red pigtails over her shoulder. Her eyes popped from her green and blue swirled bikini.

"As long as I don't have to sing," Alicia and Massie said at once.

"APPLE-"Massie and Alicia both stopped themselves short when they saw the reasons they'd left walking towards them sheepishly.

"Why are they here?" Massie crossed her arms.

"They were important to you once," Dylan muttered.

"If they hadn't hurt us, they still would be," Massie said as she turned around and stormed towards her house. Alicia followed quickly behind her.

"Um, they moved on," Alicia noticed as she saw Josh and Derrick stop, not when he reached the PC but when they reached two beautiful girls. They weren't as gorgeous as Alicia and Massie but they were close.

"The one with Josh is Maya Tigerra. She's Spanish," Kristen muttered as she spoke about the olive skinned beauty who was hugging Josh. The Spanish comment stung the Fannish-fake Spanish-Alicia. Maya had long glossy black hair in thick waves that she'd pulled into a long ponytail. Her eyes were dark and wide but they lacked the innocence of Alicia's. She was tall and was wearing a Ralph Lauren cheetah prink bikini with a chocolate brown Ralph Lauren mini skirt over the bottoms and black and tweed wedged sandals. She was a complete Alicia knock-off with only two or three differences. But Alicia didn't see it that way at all.

"That's Halley Black," Dylan nodded towards the girl who resembled Massie, pre-Hollywood. Her hair was a dark caramel color and was in long, just past her shoulders. Her eyes weren't as amazing and bright as Massie's though. Of course they weren't-nobody could have Massie's amber eyes. Instead she just had dull grey eyes.

"She's super rich and...uh, she's the alpha," Claire muttered.

Even with all these similarities between Halley and Massie, she didn't care. She didn't even notice them in any way.

Massie turned and walked towards her house with Alicia in tow. They entered the house and walked up to Massie's room, each taking a seat. Massie took her desk while Alicia took the computer desk. They shared a look and a nod.

Alicia jumped up and walked towards their bags and pulled out their song books. She handed Massie's her purple and silver one and kept her orange and gold one. Then the two girls hurriedly began to scribble out there newest song lyrics. They refused to let the boys ruin their party. But they weren't going to let the boys enjoy the party.

No way was Alicia and Massie, the alphas of Westchester no matter what happened, going to just roll over. After all, revenge is sweet.

Massie started to scribble in her bubbly writing and smiled at her perfect song as she reread it quickly.

_Story of Us_

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_And how we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page we're on_

_Oh, a simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fall outs_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up, I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room _

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is this killing you like it's killing me?_

_And I don't know what to say_

_This is a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next Chapter_

_How did we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes _

_And trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us _

_And how I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I missed you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

She scribbled in a quick 'repeat chorus' at this point and then went back to reading again.

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less?_

_But I liked it better when you were by my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

She wrote 'repeat chorus' once more and then wrote in her ending.

_Now, Now, Now_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is this killing you like it's killing me?_

_And I don't know what to say since this twist of fate_

_Cause we're going down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The end_

Alicia smirked at her song and reread it for a second time just to assure that it was perfect in everyway. She needed it to be the best she'd ever written because it was going to be her debut for her biggest part yet. Today she was acting like she was over Josh and this was the song to prove it.

_Crush_

_I guess I should've known  
It wasn't gonna end okay,  
You're such a trouble maker  
But I like you just that way.  
A bomb tick ticking with neither one of us to blame  
Just like a countdown ready to blow  
I sat around a lot and thought  
About the world without you  
And no matter what you think,  
Everything is not about you  
You think I'm still hung up on you  
Well, baby it's not true  
Now look at me  
Your memories turn into dust  
There is only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
I wasn't really in love  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Sparks fly when we touch  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Yeah  
You found one the things you need _

_There's nothing left to lose  
The things I never wanna be  
I owe it all to you  
You just can't help yourself  
It's what you do  
'Cause this is real life  
Not your show  
Now look at me  
The memories turn into dust  
There is only one explanation  
I wasn't really in love  
I wasn't really in love  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Sparks fly when we touch  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush  
Yeah  
You'll be fine,  
Just find another girl  
To kick around  
Won't be long  
Until they all know what  
I figured out  
Now look at me  
The memories turn into dust  
There is only one explanation _

_I wasn't really in love  
(I wasn't really in love)  
It was just a crush  
(It just was a crush)  
Sparks fly when we touched  
It was never enough  
It was just a crush  
It was just a crush (It was just a crush)  
Yeah  
(It was just a crush)  
It was just a crush  
Yeah._


	22. Chapter 21:Like It's Her Birthday

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 21: Like it's Her Birthday**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

_{A/N: Yeah so I'm ending this soon. Maybe I'll go to 25 actual chapters. So there will be 23 chapters plus the intro and an epilogue. There maybe a sequel depending on where it takes me.}_

Massie rolled her eyes as she sat in her living room, arms crossed on her white leather couch with Alicia next to her in the same emotionless position. Kristen, Claire and Dylan were sitting in the square, white leather arm chairs as were Kemp and Plovert. On the other couch were Derrick and Josh.

"Can you at least listen to us?" Derrick said suddenly.

"He speaks," Massie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, this isn't funny," Josh said.

"I think it is," Alicia replied dryly.

"You two hurt us. We ran away which we shouldn't have but all it did was help us move on. Obviously you have to. So let's just forget about it," Massie explained carefully.

"Yeah, we came to enjoy the summer with our friends before they're juniors and we have our world tour," Alicia explained, this time to the entire group.

"World tour," Josh whispered.

"You're only here for the summer?" Derrick asked.

"Wait...a world tour normally takes up the whole year-at least," Kristen said carefully.

"You might not be back until we're _seniors?_" Dylan said softly.

"No, we just got you back. I'm tired of losing you guys," Claire whimpered. Massie looked away from the blonde. Claire was so little, so pale, so much like a little kid, and it hurt to see her upset because it was like an injured puppy.

"You don't have to leave just because of them," Kemp said.

"Yeah, you could stay-you won't even have to see them besides at school," Plovert pointed out.

"They aren't the only reason. There's Nina, Olivia, Layne, Dempsey, Dune, Griffin, Cam...too many people to count. Everyone hates me now and I'm sure Alicia too. I don't know what I did besides leave to get over the pain but when I came back here something was different. Nobody likes me because I was Massie Block; they liked me because I was famous. I can't deal with that again," Massie said.

"And I don't want to," Alicia said.

Everyone was silent for five minutes. It would have been longer if Good Charlotte's song _Like it's Her Birthday _hadn't started to blare from Massie's phone while Alicia's phone rang to their song, _The Dance Floor Anthem._ Both girls grabbed their designer iPhones, unlocked them and answered.

"Hello," They said in unison.

"Hey Mikayla-what's up?" Massie leaned back casually. "They want to what?" She asked, smiling. "A movie...for what," Massie asked suspiciously.

"Tori-stop screaming and tell me what the movie is about, okay?" Alicia was laughing into her phone.

"I can't decide if I don't have the information on the movie now can I?" Massie asked teasingly.

"What's the genre...the name...what's it about and who are the male leads?" Alicia asked with that old gleam to her eye. The gleam that she only had when she was hearing amazing gossip had returned.

"A horror movie," Alicia and Massie shared a confused glance. "Closet...that's such a dumb name," They laughed together. "Wait-who are the male leads?" they screamed. "Nuh-uh," They grinned. "Nate and Shane Grey-I'm in!" their smiles took over their face.

"Okay so when do we have to be back for auditions?" Massie asked.

"What do you mean no auditions? Oh, they just want us in? I can do that," Alicia smiled.

"Tomorrow," Massie's smile deflated.

"Um...tell Marshall we'll call him back later," Alicia said and the girls hung up.

"They want you in a new movie..."Derrick whispered.

"A horror movie," Josh whispered.

"And if you're in it you have to leave tomorrow?" Kemp asked.

"You're going, aren't you?" Plovert accused.

"Do you know how big of an opportunity this is?" Massie asked them.

"We have to," Alicia sighed as she dialed Marshall's number.

"Seriously, our managers would kill us if we didn't," Massie pointed out as they stood and walked towards Massie's room where all their stuff was. They hadn't even unpacked yet. Massie started to dial Isaac's number to make their travel arrangements.

"I'm not losing her," Derrick whispered.

"Not again," Josh said.

"You have Maya," Kemp glared at Josh. He was losing his best friend out of all the girls. He was tempted to punch Josh for that.

"How's Halley?" Plovert turned on Derrick. He was ready to kill him for making him lose the girl that was like his little sister.

"You two both know we only dated them because they reminded us of them," Josh said.

"SHUT UP," Kristen screamed, jumping up.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything. We've lost them," Dylan said.

"And I hate you guys for it," Claire said softly before all of the girls turned and ran from the house.

"Derrick, I've wanted to say this for a long time," Plovert said. "You're a jerk who never deserved her and it's your fault we've had to deal with losing them so many times.' Plovert glared before he ran to follow the girls.

"Josh...what Alicia ever saw in you besides looks has always been a mystery to me. I mean, you're a jerk and you always have been. You're nice guy act was so phony even Cam knew it. And he trusted everyone," Kemp fought back the urge to swear, knowing if Massie or Alicia heard him there would be trouble. He ran after the girls.

"We have three hours." Derrick told Josh.

"Three hours for what?" Josh asked.

"Until the girls leave," Derrick said. "We have three hours to fix this," He whispered.

The boys raced out of the house, not even bothering to grab their bikes. They ran towards Maya's house knowing Halley would be there with Kristy Grant-the light brown haired brainiac with sea foam green eyes-Debby Glam-the fiery red haired tom-boy-and Blaire Jaguar-the pale, immature one of their Witty Committee.

They had to end it with the knock-offs. Then they had to try to win their girls back. They might have to do that movie, but they had to find a way to cancel that stupid world tour. Their hearts depended on it.

**~...~**

Derrick and Josh stood by the doorway to the Block estate, waiting for the girls to exit. Josh held a bouquet of Spanish flowers-died orange, Alicia's favorite color with her favorite chocolates-Godiva fudge truffles. Derrick held a bouquet of Queen Anne's Lace-Massie' favorite flower due to the royalty in the name and the little bit of purple mixed into them. He held a box of sour gummy worms-no green, of course-since it was her favorite candy. But when the gorgeous girls passed the now single boys, they didn't bat an eyelash.

"Massie, listen to me," Derrick chased after her. She turned around and that's when Derrick noticed something about her. Her amber eyes were bright and her chestnut colored hair mixed with a heavy amount of sun-streaks was shinier than it had ever been. She had a dark, golden tan and she looked stronger and healthier than ever. Massie always looked good but today she looked better than ever. Derrick couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Ever since Massie had gone to Hollywood, she'd been even more gorgeous than before. Derrick wasn't going to ruin that-especially since she was so much _happier _now.

"Alicia, please wait," Josh pleaded but when Alicia faced him he noticed the same thing had occurred. Alicia's glossy raven waves were lighter-due to bright blonde sun streaks. Her tan was even darker and she was taller and stronger. Her eyes were even more bright and innocent than before. Her smile was larger.

"What?" The girls asked.

"Nothing...we just wanted to say...we'll miss you. And we're sorry. And you shouldn't completely ditch your friends just because of us. We won't bug you next to you come to visit," Derrick said.

"Yeah...good luck," Josh said. Alicia and Massie shared an eye roll before climbing into the Rover. When they were gone, Josh and Derrick looked at each other, more depressed than they'd ever been in their lives. They grabbed their bikes and pedaled to Derrick's house, since it was closer and just sat in his basement, trying to forget the only girls they'd ever-would ever-love.

"We just let them go..."Derrick watched the taillights disappear.

"But...they're happy," Josh pointed out softly.

"If you love something, let it go," Derrick whispered.

"If it doesn't come back," Josh added.

"It was never really yours at all," They finished softly.

_Eh, eh, Eh, eh, Eh, eh, Eh/This ain't the night I thought it'd be/Oh, oh, Oh, oh, Oh, oh, Oh/She ain't shy apparently/Eh, eh, Eh, eh, Eh, eh, Eh/You can hear the crowd and everybody sings/Oh, oh, Oh, oh, Oh, oh, Oh/Just like it's her birthday._


	23. Chapter 22:Quiet

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 22: Quiet**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**

Massie leaned back on her private helicopter with her best friend Alice. Neither had spoken since climbing into the Range Rover. But they both knew they had to say something or they would explode.

"They just told us to go," Massie whispered. "They didn't beg for us to stay or try to talk us into taking them back," She said softly.

"They must really be over us...I really thought we had that chance of being one of the few high school couples to last," Alicia admitted, laughing slightly.

"Nobody begged for us to stay, actually," Massie sighed.

"Maybe they agree with us," Alicia sighed.

"About what," Massie asked.

"Maybe they think that too much drama follows us everywhere," Alicia sighed.

"I want him back," Massie said softly.

"I know...I feel the same way," Alicia said.

"I don't want this life anymore. I don't wanna be famous and I don't want everyone to use me. I'm tired of having to worry about what I do because the tabloids will twist everything. I just want to be normal...or at least how I used to be," Massie explained.

"I wish I hadn't followed you here. I wish I'd just let myself get over him. I wish I'd let him explain..."Alicia said.

"If I could go back...I'd do it all differently but I can't," Massie sighed. "I mean, I could do it all differently but I can't go back," She said even though she knew she didn't have to explain. She just didn't want silence. Silence allowed time to think. Thinking ended up leading to thoughts of Derrington and other bad and/or sad memories.

"I wish I could go back to that night and just make sure Josh wasn't near Olivia. Or just change the fact that I ran off without letting him even talk to me...I just want to make it so we were still together," Alicia knew she was rambling but the noise distracted her. She knew music would just make her think of Josh. Silence would let her think and if she thought about anything Josh-related she'd be miserable. Nothing would work.

"There is one way we could go back," Massie said slowly. "But it would involve giving up everything," She said.

"It's worth it," Alicia said. "But time machines haven't been invented yet," She joked.

"Well, maybe we can't go back in time but we can go back to Westchester. We can talk to them. We can fix this all," Massie smiled.

"One word," Alicia said.

"What?" Massie sighed, knowing Alicia would have something negative to say.

"Point," She said and the girls burst out laughing. Alicia saying 'point' was her way of saying everything was going to back like it was in their glory days of seventh and the beginning of eighth grade.

"Ehmagawd," Massie mocked their old accent. "This is toe-dah-_leh_ nawt acceptable," She shrieked, stomping her foot.

"Serious-_leh_, this is nawt what I had in mind when it came to 'private' helicopter," Alicia said in her old voice. Massie laughed as she hurried over to the pilot's station, giving Isaac the new directions. They girls were going to fix everything that was wrong in their life.

**Derek's basement**

"This is ridiculous," Derek said, tossing his soccer ball into the air and working on juggling once again.

"You mean the fact that we lied to the girls we're in love with because we didn't want to hurt them again?" Josh asked, playing guitar hero. "Yeah, it is pretty stupid," He agreed.

"I wasn't talking about _that,_" Derek glared. "In fact, I was trying to _forget _about that," He responded. "I was talking about how angry Kemp and Plovert are. I mean, we're guys, not girls. Why are they staying mad this long?" He asked.

"Because Kemp loved Alicia-he wasn't _in _love with her but he did love her. She was his little sister. And Plovert felt the same way about Massie," Josh explained with just a tone of 'duh' to his voice.

"You know they're going to come back. They always do," Derek sighed.

"I don't know dude," Josh replied. "I mean, we may have told them to go but their 'best friends' didn't do anything to stop them either," He pointed out.

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "So they truthfully have no right to be mad at either of us," He said.

"No, they do actually," Josh shook his head.

"I know," Derek sighed. "I was just trying to look on the bright side," He said.

"Oh, sorry," Josh winced.

"It's okay," Derek shrugged. "But really, none of this would have ever happened if we'd just been...non-jerks," He said.

"Non-jerks," Josh questioned.

"I couldn't think of anything better," Derek said. "And I don't see you coming up with anything either," He replied.

"Whatever then," Josh said tossing the plastic guitar aside and turned off the TV before plopping onto the couch.

"Careful," Derek snapped.

"I get that video games are your only escape but-"

"No, I mean...Massie gave that to me," Derek said.

"That explains it," Josh nodded.

"Yeah, so be careful with it," Derek snapped. "I'm not a freak who is in love with their gaming systems," He barked.

"No, I meant it explained why you were using a five year old guitar on the _newest _guitar hero system," Josh burst out laughing.

"Funny," Derek rolled his eyes.

**Block Estate**

Massie and Alicia ran from the helicopter and towards Derek's house at full speed. Massie started to bang on the door until Mini, Derek's housekeeper answered.

"The boys are downstairs," She responded with a smile and the girls ran down the stairs.

"What's going-Massie?" Derek jumped up.

"Massie's here-Alicia," Josh jumped.

Massie and Alicia ignored them, running straight towards them and hugging them.

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"I thought you guys had a movie," Josh thought.

"We're not over you," Massie said simply.

"And we're not doing the movie," Alicia smirked.

"Or the world tour," Massie went on.

"Or anything," Alicia said.

"We're done being celebrities," Massie said.

"Wait...wait...wait-wait..."Josh trailed off. "Wait," He finished.

The girls stared at the boys blankly, trying to figure out what they'd say to their confession and (good) news.

"There's just one thing we need to make sure of," Derek responded in a serious tone.

"It's extremely important," Josh pointed out.

"You still like us?" Derek asked hopefully.

Massie and Alicia shared an eye roll before running towards the boys and hugging them tightly. Derek responded by picking Massie up and swinging her around while Josh just kissed Alicia.

"We'd still like an answer," Derek smirked.

"No," Massie said.

"No you don't still like us?" Josh asked.

"Nope," Alicia shook her head.

"So you do?" Derek wondered.

"NO," Massie bit her lip.

"What do you mean by no?" Derek asked.

"We're lost," Josh sighed.

"We mean...we don't still like you," Alicia began.

"We love you," Massie grinned.


	24. Chapter 23:Hello, I love you

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 23: Hello, I love you**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique**

Massie and Alicia closed their eyes and took a deep breathe before following their boyfriends into Claire's house-even if it was Massie's guest house.

"Derrick, I didn't hit you guys before because I didn't want Massie and Alicia to get mad at-"Kemp began, glaring at Derrick and Josh, but stopped when he noticed the two girls behind them.

"But they're gone now so-"Plovert's jaw dropped as he stopped his threat.

"MASSIE," Kristen screamed, jumping up and running over to her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"ALICIA," Dylan shouted, running towards the Spanish beauty.

"YOU CAME BACK," Claire yelled and ran over for a group hug.

"We're not doing that movie," Massie explained, stepping away from her friends and hugging Plovert.

"Or the world tour," Alicia hugged Kemp.

"Instead we're going to stay here and enjoy being high school students," Massie said.

"Then, we will enjoy being in college," Alicia added.

"We will do this with our best friends, the guys that are like brothers to us, and the guys we love," Massie informed them.

"And we will be normal teenagers-well, as normal as insanely gorgeous, ex-celebrities, who are mega popular can be," Alicia giggled.

**The next day with Nina and Co.:**

Nina leaned back, turning on the TV in Cam's basement. Cam was sitting next to her with Olivia on his other side. Layne was on the other couch with Griffin and Dempsey.

"_The celebrities that had you all going crazy, Alicia Rivera and Massie Block, are not returning to Hollywood," _the reporter was saying. _"They rejected a movie role and canceled their world tour, saying they wanted to go back being normal. The Mack and Mickey show will be hosting an interview with them tomorrow. The two best friends made this decision after accepting the role and right before all the advertising for their world tour came out. They decided, while on the plane to California, they couldn't leave their best friends and their boyfriends once again,"_ She said and then a commercial break began.

"We lost," Nina gasped.

"How is it possible for us to have lost? We had the odds on our side," Layne glared.

"I know why we lost," Cam whispered. "We lost because we weren't meant to win. We were supposed to lose because they never wanted this war," he said, getting bolder by the second. "I can't believe I turned against my friends just because Massie didn't like me," He shook his head, standing up. "Get out," He said. "Get out, right now," He ordered.

"Whatever, he obviously can't stand losing," Olivia replied.

"We can destroy them in school next year," Dempsey said.

"We've got a whole year to plan," Griffin added.

"And you'll lose," Cam said darkly, sitting back down on the couch as they left.

He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed in Derrick's number and sent a text.

**Cam: Hey, can we talk?**

**Derrick: Get to Massie's house now.**

**Cam: Why?**

**Derrick: We can't go to an interview for all of Massie and Alicia's friends without you.**

**Cam: What do you mean? You guys hate me.**

**Derrick: Nina and Olivia are already ranting about what you did.**

**Cam: I'll be there.**

**Derrick: The jet's leaving in five minutes.**

**Cam: I said I'd be there.**

**Derrick: But you're SLOW.**

**Cam: You are SO lucky I like you.**

**Derrick: I know, right?**

**Cam: Shut up-and tell Massie I'm sorry. Tell everyone.**

**Derrick: You're coming aren't you? You tell them.**

**Cam: True**

**Derrick: And I've been proven right again, you are slow!**

**Cam: Shut it.**

Cam stuffed his phone in his pocket, jumped up off the couch and ran towards Massie's house, completely ignoring the fact that his brother could give him a ride or that he had a perfectly useable bike in the garage.

Maybe Derrick was right to call him slow?

**With Nina and Co.:**

"Can you believe Cam-do you think this means he dumped me?" Olivia furrowed her pale eyebrows towards her wide navy eyes. She was easily confused and not the brightest. She was the same dumb blonde the PC had met back in seventh grade.

"Yeah Duh-livia, he dumped you. I'm pretty sure he's running to get Claire back right now. This is the longest they've been broken up. I still can't believe Claire and Massie and Kristen-and the rest of them-bought his good guy act," Layne tossed in a bitter laugh. She was the same fashion rebel she always had been but now she herself was a rebel on top of this. She always wasn't the same good friend she'd always been. She was still brutally honest but now she'd lie to you about one thing. If she was going to get something from it, she didn't care what the cost was or who she hurt. She just wanted to be the winner for once in her life. How was she supposed to know that it was the people who tried too hard that always ended up as the losers?

"Don't worry Olivia-you always have me. Cam always acted like a nice guy, even we bought it. All the soccer guys did. I should have been the one to see right through it. I mean, I was the biggest liar of us all. What didn't I fake if it meant an A?" Griffin said. He was still dark and evil on the inside but on the outside he appeared to be the perfect guy. He looked like the boy next door but acted like the bad boy. He was a jerk and a liar. It was surprising how many girls wanted to date him because he was a bad boy. It was the same amount of guys who wanted to date him because he was a sweetheart. Nobody seemed to mind that everything about him was either a lie or a cover story. He was big on getting what he wanted and he typically did.

"You're dating Nina," Dempsey said softly. He no longer was the safari, charity loving sweetheart. Now he was a jerk of the worst kind. He came off as mysterious, shy, and quiet, but he was the exact opposite. He was cruel and mean and hurtful. He would do anything to get back at Massie for rejecting him publicly so many times. He would never rest until he returned the favor that Kristen did by dumping him-after cheating on him-for a ninth grader. He was out for revenge and he would get it.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. I want to win." Nina was still a backstabber. She would never change. After all, Massie herself said it, if it's working, why change it?

Nina glared as turned to the Rivera's driveway. She was going home and she wasn't leaving until she had a plan to destroy them. Of course, her aunt and uncle had a different plan in mind. She entered the house only to see them loading her stuff into the limo.

"You're going back to Spain," Nadia said simply as Nina gasped. She had truly lost this time.

_Hello, I love you/Won't you tell me your name/Hello I love you/Won't you let me jump in your game?_


	25. Chapter 24:Long Live

_**Superstar**_

_**Chapter 24: Long Live**_

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Clique.**

_A/N: Wow, this is it. This was one of my first stories on this site and it kinda sucks that it's over now. But I am out of ideas for it. Check out some of my other stories, they're pretty good too._

"And here they are-the girls that gave up their fame to be normal girls-Alicia Rivera and Massie Block," Mickey said as Massie and Alicia walked over and sat on the other two high legged chairs.

"Hey Mickey," Alicia said.

"Thanks for having us here," Massie smiled.

"Well, I think the first question we should ask you, is the one that everyone is asking. Why," Mickey said.

"Well," Massie and Alicia said together and burst out laughing.

"You first," Massie said.

"I think when I saw how Massie was being treated when she came back to Westchester for the first time I realized that nobody really liked her anymore except for her true friends. Everyone else was pretty much using her. I left because I was really hurt and didn't really think about it. But when I realized I had a choice to stop, I had to. I didn't want to be like that and not know who my real friends were," Alicia said.

"And I just couldn't handle everyone trying to prove me to be something I wasn't. I was tired of my agent and publicist telling me to do this and act like that. I wanted to be Massie Block again," Massie explained. "Luckily, my best friends were there for me through the whole thing. They didn't think I was abandoning them or anything. They understood I had to get away," she said.

"Yes, speaking of the best friends-why don't we bring them out," Mack said.

Kristen, Claire and Dylan filed out and sat down on the couch.

"Well, why don't you tell us what the real Massie and Alicia are like," Mickey asked.

"Well," Kristen said. "Massie's a natural born leader. She makes everything better and she always has a plan. I remember when we got expelled on a trip to Lake Placid because Dylan got upset and ran into the woods and we all followed," Dylan looked down sheepishly. "Massie had the perfect plan to get us back and when a bear came-she totally saved us," Kristen said.

"That is incredible-and what about Alicia?" Mack asked.

"Well-Alicia's always wanted to be on top," Dylan said. "She and Massie used to fight so much in middle school. She just wanted to be the best she could be. I don't think she realized that she already was that until Massie left," she explained.

"And what do you have to say Claire? I mean, you were the new girl? How'd they treat you?" Mickey asked.

"They hated me. Massie didn't want anyone to just be added to her friends. I guess I didn't help matters since I got them into trouble all the time. But then Alicia's lying cousin came and Massie, Alicia and I had to work together to show everyone what she was really like. That's pretty much when I was officially in," Claire said.

"Claire-that's a lie," Massie giggled. "You were in when Harris drove me and Cam and Derrington to the photo-shoot for Teen Vogue. If I didn't like you-I wouldn't have brought Derrick along," she said.

"Ah, Cam and Derrick-those are two of the boys in your life, right? Well, why don't we introduce them?" Mickey said and the five boys came running out.

"Immature," Massie replied.

"Boys," Alicia giggled.

"Well, what do you boys think of Massie?" Mack asked.

"I'll leave that to Cam and Derrick since they had the closest relationship with her," Plovert said.

"Massie's a control freak," Cam said and the audience laughed. "But she's always there for you. I was probably the biggest jerk to Claire over and over again but she kept helping me get her back," Cam said.

"What's there not to love about Massie?" Derrick said. "She's the most forgiving person I know but she doesn't forget. I mean, I'll probably always be that jerk that broke her heart time and time again but she forgave me. She says she doesn't do second chances but she doesn't stop giving second chances. She had a world of chances for me and I was slowly burning through them all."

"Plovert-tell them about me-you can't insult me," Massie smirked.

"Massie's like my sister. I'm not sure why but I've just always looked out for her and I've always seen her good qualities. No matter that she does, I think she's right," Plovert said.

"And Alicia," Mack asked.

"Alicia's just an all around loving person. She was the only girl out of her friends that I dated and even when we broke up the first time we were still friends, even though I cheated on her. She's not capable of hating somebody unless you hurt her friends. She hated Derrick for a while," Josh said.

"Each of us guys have one of the girls that we are closest with. For Josh, it is Claire-they actually sorta dated when he first moved here. Dylan and Derrick-who also dated-are another example. Kristen and Cam-who never dated-are yet another and then there's Plovert and Massie. Alicia and I are the last ones. I don't know where it started but I know that it's true. Alicia is always funny-even when she doesn't mean to be. She has talent that she doesn't even realize and she makes me a better person." Kemp said.

"Well, it seems like you two are all set with true friends. We'll be back after this commercial break with some clips," Mickey said.

_Long live the walls we crashed through/While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you/I was screaming long live all the magic we made/and bring on all the pretenders-one day, we will be remembered._

"And we're back," Mack said.

"So, you told us about when you were expelled-when one of your fellow classmates made a video of what happened when you heard the news," Mickey said and hit a button and the clip played.

Massie smiled at Derrick as she re-watched him hand her the dying bouquet of flowers. Claire and Cam grinned as they watched them hug goodbye. Alicia and Josh laughed at how awkward they looked, Alicia hugging him tightly goodbye as Josh tried to make his way over to Claire. Plovert looked down sheepishly as Dylan mock-glared at him for clinging to Olivia even though she wasn't being expelled. Kristen buried her head in Kemp's shoulder as she watched the seventh grade Kristen beg the teacher to let her back in school.

"But you made the most of being expelled," Mack said as another clip played. This was one of Alicia and Massie on the Daily Grind.

"Yeah, we had some amazing memories," Alicia said.

"And we hope that one day, we're going to be remembered," Massie said.

They watched on and on as clips from seventh and eighth grade played. They had clips from the Love Struck dance, from soccer games and from Massie's parties. They had videos of shopping trips and Skye Hamilton's party. There were clips from spa days and Friday Night Sleep Over parties. They even had clips of Massie and Claire in Aspen. The biggest shocker though, was of the one with just the four original PC members when they had first become friends.

But the clip they moved the most was the one of the four walking into school on Claire's first day with her following, head lowered, after being locked in the Range Rover and having Isaac embarrass Massie.

All the clips brought back a different memory and each one filled them with happiness. The girls shared a smile and they pulled an old seventh grade routine where Kristen pinched Massie's elbow and Massie gripped Dylan's arm. Dylan tugged on Alicia's hair and Alicia side-hugged Claire.

_Love live the mountains we moved/I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you/I was screaming long live, that look on your face/And bring on all the pretenders, one day-we will be remembered/Hold on to spinning around/Confetti falls to the ground/May these memories break or fall/And you take a moment/ Promise me this/That you'll stand by me forever/But if god forbid fate should step in/And force us into a good bye/If you have children someday/When they point to the pictures/Please tell them my name/Tell them how the crowds went wild/Tell them how I hope they shine/Long live the walls we crashed through/I had the time of my life-with you._


End file.
